Less than a mile away
by joyce-chan
Summary: Um encontro ocasional pode se tornar algo mais do que uma amizade... Faberry Future fic
1. Chapter 1

Quinn estava preocupada, muito preocupada, e não era pelo fato de ter acordado mais cedo do que o usual. Já estava habituada a não reconhecer os lugares que acordava aos finais de semana, até porque, passava pouco tempo em seu apartamento. Durante a semana, só tomava banho e ia direto para a cama depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Aos finais de semana, quando não estava na casa de Santana e Brittany, possivelmente se encontrava na casa de alguma garota que lhe interessou no bar que freqüentava.

Sim, uma garota!

Depois de entrar na Universidade de Columbia, a qual conseguiu uma bolsa graças a treinadora Sue Sylvester, a loira descobriu que se envolver com garotas não era tão ruim, e que não mexia tanto com a sua imagem como na época de escola. De fato, sua popularidade só se fez aumentar depois que descobriram seu gosto por pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Quando contou a Santana que havia beijado uma garota na festa da fraternidade, essa não se mostrou tão surpresa com a mudança. Em suas palavras, desconfiava da sexualidade da loira desde que passou a observar os desenhos que essa fazia da Berry na escola.

BERRY!

Quinn passa a mão pelo rosto pensativa, a angústia voltando aos poucos. Virou o corpo de frente para o que estava adormecido ao seu lado. Observou atentamente a silhueta relaxada da morena, claramente nua sob o edredom. Os cabelos se espalhavam pela face impedindo uma visão completa do mesmo, o que fez com que Quinn levasse sua mão ao rosto da outra, colocando os fios grossos atrás da orelha, dando uma visão perfeita da face sorridente.

- Deve estar tendo um sonho muito bom. – sussurrou Quinn para si mesma. Pensar que ela era o motivo de tal estado da morena fez com que seus lábios arqueassem em um sorriso convencido. Com isso, sua mente vagou pelos motivos que a levaram a atual situação.

__

_Estava em um bar novo inaugurado a uma semana em uma área mais tranqüila da cidade. Era sexta-feira, começo da noite, quando o pessoal da agência de publicidade que trabalhava resolveu fazer um happy hour em comemoração a uma grande conta que Quinn havia fechado com uma rede de Hipermercados. A loira não estava muito empolgada com a idéia, já que tivera a semana mais corrida desde que se graduou da universidade. O cliente estava indeciso e propôs várias mudanças no contrato antes de, no final da semana, assiná-lo o que deixou a loira um tanto quanto desgastada. Mas todos os seus colegas estavam tão empolgados que não teve uma desculpa convincente para se livrar do encontro. Além disso, prometeram pagar sua conta!_

_O bar era realmente bonito e aconchegante. Sua fachada era de vidro espelhado, o qual dava privacidade aos freqüentadores e ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de liberdade, pois não era composto de paredes grossas. Dentro do estabelecimento era bem espaçoso, com uma boa distância entre as mesas. _

_Não estava cheio, para o alivio de Quinn que só esperava conversar um pouco e ir embora. Já estavam a alguns minutos de bastante bebedeira e risadas. Por um momento, a loira, que estava posicionada de frente para a entrada do local, se distraiu observando a rua iluminada. A noite já estava alta fazendo com que as lanternas dos carros que passavam, juntamente com as luzes dos prédios ao redor e dos letreiros luminosos, tivessem um destaque maior, dando um visual incrível para quem reparasse. _

_A chegada de um grupo tão grande quanto o seu chamou sua atenção. Ficou observando-os até que se acomodassem a uma mesa ao lado oposto da sua. Sentada entre dois homens que pareciam ter o dobro de seu tamanho, Quinn avistou a pessoa que jamais esqueceria. O cabelo estava pouca coisa maior do que se lembrava na festa de despedida do Glee Club, com um corte diferente e mais moderno. Suas roupas: simplesmente maravilhosas! Os anos de Broadway a fizeram muito bem, com toda certeza._

_A loira lembrou das reportagens na televisão, das chamadas para a peça nos jornais e os vários _outdoors_ espalhados pela cidade. Era comum escutar seu nome nas colunas sociais sempre vinculado ao título de "nova diva da Broadway"._

_Diferente do que pensa a maioria das pessoas que as conheceram na época de colégio, Quinn ficou feliz pelo sucesso da menor. A loira achava totalmente justa a fama adquirida pela morena, até porque a diva vinha se preparando para esse momento desde pequena. O talento que era promissor passou a ser realidade, o sucesso era inevitável._

_O silencio na mesa que se encontrava fez com que desviasse seus pensamentos e focasse a atenção em seus colegas. Percebeu que todos olhavam para a mesa onde se encontrava a pequena diva e seus amigos._

_- Aquela é a Rachel Berry! – exclamou Robert, o mais animado do grupo._

_A partir daquele momento, começou-se uma discussão sobre as peças protagonizadas pela diva, que por sinal a loira tinha assistido a todas. Robert queria um autógrafo, mas estava sem coragem para interceptá-la. O assunto gerou uma comoção entre o grupo, todos apontando quem achavam que teria coragem de pedir o tal autógrafo. Algumas provocações depois e o nome de Quinn foi citado no meio da algazarra._

_- É isso mesmo, a Quinn é que deve ir. – disse Robert entusiasmado._

_- Por quê? – perguntou a loira surpresa, seu coração acelerou pensando na possibilidade de encontrar Rachel nessas condições._

_- Você é a pessoa mais desinibida e corajosa que eu conheço. – disse Robert apelando para os elogios. – Tem que fazer isso por mim Quinn. – e antes que a loira o interrompesse, apelou. – Por favor!_

_- Nem pensar. – foi a negativa rápida de Quinn._

_Robert pareceu desapontado, mas não estava pronto para desistir ainda:_

_- Mas por que não? – perguntou o homem. – Você já fez coisas piores do que isso e nem precisei apelar tanto._

_- Porque não e pronto! – foi a palavra final da loira que desviou o olhar do colega e, irritada, tomou o resto de seu drink para tentar relaxar._

_Uma onda de protestos rondou a mesa, todos tentando convencer a loira ao ato corajoso da noite. A agitação foi tanta que chamou a atenção de uma pessoa em especial do outro lado do bar. Quinn ficou apreensiva quando a face de Rachel se voltou para sua mesa. Não sabia bem ao certo o porquê, mas estava receosa._

"_Será que ela vai me reconhecer?" – pensou ela enquanto seu corpo ficava tenso sobre a perspectiva de não ser reconhecida, ou até mesmo ignorada._

_A loira olhou fixamente para os olhos da morena, que mesmo a distância, eram claramente visíveis. Pode perceber todas as mudanças que ocorreram na face da outra, do choque à incredulidade, e por fim, a curiosidade. Vendo o estado catatônico da diva, pouco a pouco os amigos da menor olharam para a mesa de Quinn a procura do que era tão interessante. Ao olharem para Quinn, automaticamente sorrisos apareceram em suas faces e se voltaram para a morena comentando alguma coisa que a fez corar. Intrigada, percebeu que a própria mesa estava em silêncio olhando para ela._

_- O quê? – perguntou se sentindo acuada pelas faces preenchidas com sorrisos maliciosos._

_- Você esta flertando com ela! – disse Lesley,a recepcionista. – Deixou a menina até encabulada. Ela não consegue olhar para você sem ficar vermelha._

_A loira, que havia desviado o olhar da diva, voltou a encará-la encontrando-o um tanto questionador._

_- Eu não te culpo. – disse Robert dessa vez. – Com o talento todo que ela tem, até eu que não gosto da fruta fico encantado._

_Passou-se mais um tempo ao qual o assunto era outro. A loira tentava acompanhar a conversa, mas estava totalmente distraída analisando a moça do outro lado do bar. Volta e meia seus olhares se encontravam permanecendo assim por um tempo até que a morena o desviava voltando a prestar atenção em sua própria mesa._

_Em um dado momento, a loira se sentiu sufocada naquele ambiente. Precisava dar uma volta e reorganizar seus pensamentos e suas ações. Pediu licença aos colegas e foi ao banheiro. Incrivelmente, para um banheiro feminino, o lugar estava vazio, arrancando um suspiro satisfeito da loira._

_Se olhou no grande espelho pensando na situação ocorrida recentemente. Seu reencontro com Rachel foi totalmente diferente do que imaginava. Alias, nunca achou que a veria sem ser em cima dos palcos. Mas quando essa possibilidade lhe alcançava, imaginava que a encontraria durante seus passeios matutinos no Central Park. A morena estaria correndo e elas se encontrariam ocasionalmente. Rachel iria encará-la com aquele olhar ressentido, recheado de puro drama, disparando suas 1000 palavras por frase, dizendo sobre como a humilhação da ex-cheerio havia ajudado na sua carreira profissional, fazendo com crescesse e superasse os obstáculos que se puseram no caminho. Ainda diria que a perdoava por tudo que tinha feito e, por fim, daria sua saída dramática._

_Mas, diferente de tudo que pode imaginar Rachel esta lá, sem um mínimo resquício de ressentimento, apenas um tanto surpresa por encontrá-la, sem o drama e o melhor, ainda mais bonita._

_Abaixou sobre a pia, jogando água no rosto. Estava levando a situação para um caminho que não queria, ou achava que não. Levantou o rosto para se olhar novamente. Encontrou o reflexo de Rachel a observando através do objeto. Cena esta, muito parecida com o dia do baile de formatura ao qual Quinn queria esquecer. Instintivamente seu corpo respondeu a intensidade do olhar. O arrepio a atingiu fazendo com que fechasse os olhos momentaneamente. Por um momento implorou para que fosse apenas uma ilusão de sua mente. Não se sentia preparada para essa conversa. Ao abri-los novamente, percebeu o olhar curioso de Rachel sobre si. _

_Curiosamente, Rachel não foi a primeira a falar, como nos tempos de escola. Estava calada, esperando o tempo que Quinn precisasse para se recompor e poder encará-la. Sua postura confiante não havia mudado, mas sua expressão parecia mais tranquila. Quinn estava intimidada. Aquela Rachel Berry ela não conhecia e se sentiu como se fosse a única acuada._

_- Não que eu me incomode por ficar dessa maneira Fabray, mas você poderia me olhar diretamente? Acho esse espelho muito impessoal._

_Quinn tremeu ao ouvir a voz da morena. Diferente da voz irritante e imperativa da qual lembrava, esta estava melodiosamente calma e carregada de divertimento. Foi virando calmamente ficando de frente para a diva. Esta a olhava atentamente, esperando sua reação._

_A ex-lider de torcida se sentia uma idiota, estava totalmente sem ação. Não era de sua índole agir dessa maneira. No fundo, estava com medo da opinião da outra. E se Rachel achasse que não havia mudado em nada, que era a mesma pessoa imatura que a maltratava na época de escola. Queria que Rachel visse as mudanças que ocorreram durante os anos, assim como as enxergava na morena. Não queria decepcioná-la._

_Quando planejava abandonar sua letargia e falar alguma coisa, nem que fosse sobre as peças que havia assistido, ambas foram interrompidas pela abertura da porta. Desviaram seus olhares a tempo de ver uma ruiva com um visual um tanto excêntrico entrando no cômodo. A moça deu uma rápida olhada em Quinn arqueando a sobrancelha em curiosidade muda, antes de se voltar para morena e avisar:_

_- Rachel, já vamos embora. Estamos indo para a casa do Mark. Ele disse que exibirá a filmagem feita na semana passada do ensaio geral. – despejou calmamente._

_A morena olhou para Quinn enquanto pensava no que fazer a seguir. A loira que intercalava o olhar entre uma e outra esperando a resolução, abaixou o olhar para o chão. Uma coisa era certa, não queria que a morena fosse embora. Havia tanta coisa a ser dita e conversada, só não tinha conseguido verbalizar ainda. A incerteza de um novo reencontro à despertou. Não podia deixar a oportunidade passar! Quando levantou o olhar decidida a impedir qualquer partida da mais baixa, encontrou os olhos castanhos fixados nos seus, analisando-a detalhadamente. Rachel sorriu para ela como se entendesse tudo que se passava em sua mente. Viu-a olhar para a ruiva, que só nesse momento Quinn percebeu ser maior que a si mesma._

_- Desculpe Jeny, faz muito tempo que eu e Quinn não nos vemos e temos que nos atualizar. – disse ela sorrindo para a outra que voltou a encarar Quinn rapidamente._

_A ruiva deu um aceno em entendimento e foi-se na mesma velocidade que entrou, deixando as duas sozinhas novamente._

_- Sabe, você costumava ser menos transparente antigamente. – disse ela sorrindo._

_Essa frase mexeu com o orgulho da loira, afinal Quinn ainda é Quinn e o orgulho Fabray permanecia intacto._

_- Algumas pessoas mudam com os anos. – replicou de prontidão arrancando uma gargalhada da diva._

_- Com certeza. – disse Rachel indo em direção a porta. Antes que Quinn pudesse impedi-la e pedir para que ficasse, a morena continuou:_

_- Só vou pegar minha bolsa e me despedir de meus amigos. Te espero do lado de fora para podermos conversar melhor e você ainda tem que me dizer quais outras mudanças ocorreram em você. – terminou sem esperar a loira responder e saiu do cômodo._

_A loira ficou estática por um momento antes de entender a fala da outra. Saiu do banheiro a tempo de ver Rachel se despedindo de seus colegas e saindo juntamente com eles. Foi até a mesa que acomodava seus colegas de trabalho e percebeu todos os olhares voltados para si. Todos eles não negavam a desconfiança geral, que foi alimentada quando Quinn pegou sua bolsa e avisou que iria embora mais cedo._

_- Eu sabia! – gritou Lesley. – Robert, você me deve 50 dólares. – disse a recepcionista sorridente._

_- Sabia o que? – perguntou a loira já desconfiando sobre o que seria._

_- Que você não perdeu tempo e fisgou uma estrela da Broadway. – dessa vez foi Robert que respondeu não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado com o dinheiro que supostamente perdeu na aposta._

_- Mas eu não fisguei ninguém! – exclamou indignada. – Rachel e eu estudamos na mesma escola, vamos apenas conversar._

_- Todos nós conhecemos o seu "conversar" Fabray. – foi a vez de Ryan se manifestar._

_- Pois imaginem o que quiserem. – disse a loira irritada. – Já estou atrasada. – finalizou dirigindo-se a saída. Ainda teve tempo de escutar a voz de Robert gritando:_

_- Não esquece o meu autógrafo!_

_Quinn caminhou apressadamente com medo de que Rachel se arrependesse ou até mesmos se cansado de esperar. Pelo que se lembrava, a morena sempre foi uma pessoa exigente com relação a horários. Tudo era milimetricamente planejado para que no futuro sua carreira de sucesso não fosse comprometida pela sua falta de organização. Agora que já era famosa e tinha uma carreira estável, Quinn pode perceber que toda a vida regrada da outra valeu a pena._

_Saiu pela porta olhando para os lados a procura da outra. Quando a viu em pé na calçada do lado de fora soltou o ar que nem reparou ter prendido. A morena havia colocado um sobretudo preto para se proteger do vento noturno. A peça lhe dava um aspecto diferente, parecia mais esguia._

_Rachel voltou-se para ela com aquele sorriso radiante, típico de Rachel Berry, que a loira não pode deixar de corresponder. Elas se aproximaram lentamente até estarem frente a frente. Se olharam com intensidade, olhos nos olhos. A loira fascinada com a nova pessoa que via a sua frente, só conseguia pensar em todas as mudanças positivas que ocorreram com a outra. Quando percebeu ser fitada com a mesma intensidade, corou violentamente não conseguindo mais sustentá-lo. _

_- Então... – disse a loira para fugir do embaraço. – Para onde vamos? – perguntou voltando a encarar a morena a sua frente._

_- Você vai ver – disse Rachel enquanto enganchava no braço de Quinn e a guiava pela calçada._

_Um silencio confortável pairou entre as duas. A loira ia observando os carros que passavam enquanto escutava a linda melodia murmurada por Rachel. Sentia saudade de escutar a voz da diva assim, de perto, como na época de clube._

_Duas quadras depois estavam em frente a um prédio com uma fachada luxuosa. O portão se abriu assim que a morena parou a frente. Quinn congelou. "Estou na casa dela", pensou antes de se puxada delicadamente pelas mãos pequenas de Rachel. Enquanto subiam o elevador, a morena resolveu quebrar o silencio:_

_- Eu não mordo Quinn. _

_A loira, que até o momento olhava para o piso, levantou o olhar deparando-se com os castanhos de Rachel. Percebeu neles certa hesitação que logo foi camuflada com um sorriso. Mas Quinn soube que não era a única nervosa com a situação. Isso, de certa forma, a deixou mais aliviada e diminuiu a tensão de seu corpo. _

_- Eu sei. – respondeu a loira arqueando os lábios num sorriso relaxado._

_Nesse momento o elevador abriu a porta revelando o corredor com quatro portas de numerações diferentes. A morena abriu a bolsa pegando as chaves do apartamento e se dirigiu a porta a direita._

_Ao entrarem, Quinn olhou com admiração. Já imaginava que seria luxuoso por ser uma grande estrela da Broadway, mas a decoração madura a pegou de surpresa. Não que ela esperasse ver bichos de pelúcia espalhados pela casa ou as paredes pintadas de cor de rosa, porém as cores neutras, os moveis sofisticados e decoração perfeita contribuíram para a surpresa da loira._

_Viu Rachel colocar seus pertences em cima da mesa e depois voltar-se para ela com os braços estendidos esperando que entregasse os seus. Depois de guardados, a loira foi acomodada no espaçoso sofá enquanto a morena se preocupava em pegar as bebidas. Quando voltou, a diva entregou o copo de Quinn e se acomodou no mesmo sofá que ela, mantendo uma distancia respeitável da outra._

_- Então. – começou a diva, depois da degustação apreciativa da bebida. – Como minha vida foi completamente previsível, podemos cortar a minha parte e falar sobre as coisas que aconteceram com você. – disse ela sorrindo._

_- Última informação que tive foi a sua entrada em Columbia, mas não sei para que curso. Acabei por perder contato com o todo mundo, nossas vidas seguiram caminhos diferentes. Estava quase acreditando que não reencontraria mais ninguém até vê-la hoje a noite._

_Talvez pelo vinho que estava tomando ou pela a intimidade com a qual Rachel falava, Quinn se sentiu confortável para fazer uma coisa que odiava: falar sobre sua vida._

_- Bom, como você mesma disse eu consegui uma bolsa para Columbia. – começou timidamente._

_Parou por um momento para observar a mulher a sua frente. Ela a estava observando atentamente enquanto afirmava com a cabeça incentivando a continuar. _

_- Me candidatei para o curso de Publicidade e não me arrependi. – continuou, enquanto Rachel sorria em entendimento._

_- Realmente Quinn, essa é a área perfeita para você. Lembro de toda a campanha que você organizou cuidadosamente para ser coroada em nosso ultimo ano. – disse Rachel com os olhos brilhando. – Foi algo fantástico, devo admitir. Não tinha concorrência para você._

_Quinn sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente. Focalizou outro ponto que não foi rosto da morena orgulhosa a sua frente. Não que o reconhecimento a deixasse sem graça, até porque nessa semana tinha fechado o maior contrato que sua agencia já teve e nem por isso havia ficado dessa maneira. Talvez por partir da pessoa que supostamente queria ser o centro das atenções no ensino médio tenha contribuído para a sua falta de reação._

_- Vamos lá, me conte mais. Como chegou a conclusão de que deveria fazer Publicidade? – disse a morena agitada._

_- Hmm, acho que foi quando percebi que os cursos convencionais não me agradavam. Fui pesquisando alguns outros cursos e me deparei com esse que me identifiquei. Claro que minha mãe não ficou muito feliz, mas depois de um tempo se acostumou. _

_- E com quem ainda tem contato? – perguntou a morena ainda agitada._

_- Santana e Britanny mais efetivamente. Elas estão morando na cidade, o que facilitou as coisas._

_- Imaginei. – disse a morena sem parecer surpresa._

_- Falo com Mercedes através de emails e telefonemas. Ela me conta as novidades sobre os outros. – concluiu Quinn tomando mais um gole._

_O silencio voltou a pairar enquanto ambas terminavam suas bebidas. Rachel olhava para Quinn com intensidade. A loira se sentiu mais confortável para retribuir da mesma forma._

_- Você mudou muito durante esse tempo. – confessou Quinn admirada._

_Rachel pareceu se surpreender com a ação da loira, mas logo se recompôs._

_- Imagino que para melhor, já que você esta mantendo uma conversa civilizada a um bom tempo. – disse Rachel rindo do próprio comentário._

_- Tenho que concordar, mudou para muito melhor. – declarou Quinn pensando nas várias possibilidades que essa fala poderia acarretar. _

_Olharam-se mais uma vez, um movimento que já estava se tornando comum para ambas, quase que natural. Rachel foi perdendo o sorriso gradativamente passando a adquirir uma expressão que a loira não conseguia decifrar._

_- Você também mudou Quinn. – disse com uma voz rouca. – E eu gostei._

_O coração da loira falhou algumas batidas. Sabia que as chamas encontradas no olhar de Rachel lhe eram familiares. Essa expressão ela conhecia. Era desejo!_

_Não soube exatamente quando ficaram tão próximas. O sofá parecia pequeno de uma hora para outra. Rachel desviou o olhar para os lábios de Quinn, o que foi suficiente para acender a loira. Não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada. Seu corpo ágil no que pensou ser o certo a fazer. Braços enlaçaram a cintura, narizes encostando, bocas a milímetros de distância. Quando a morena entreabriu os lábios, a loira aceitou o convite e mergulho neles sem pensar.  
><em>

Levantou cuidadosamente para não acordar a morena que resmungou com a falta do contato, antes de virar para o lado oposto e permanecer adormecida. Sorriu enquanto ajeitava o edredom por sobre os ombros da outra.

Pensando nos acontecimentos da noite passada, Quinn não soube exatamente o que viria a seguir. Quando se tratava de Rachel, a loira percebeu que as coisas se tornam imprevisíveis. Procurou suas roupas pelo cômodo vestindo-as logo em seguida. Olhou para Rachel mais uma vez, se perguntando o que fazer a seguir. Não queria admitir, mas estava com medo de encarar os fatos. Dificilmente conseguiria explicar a situação. O que Rachel acharia disso? Iriam fingir que nada aconteceu? Alias, o que havia acontecido afinal?

Todas as perguntas passavam por Quinn sem essa ter uma resposta para nenhuma delas. Fez o que pensou ser a melhor opção no momento.

Fugiu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. ****Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram. **

**Aqui vai o segundo para vocês. **

* * *

><p>Rachel acordou assim que os raios de sol entraram em contato com seu rosto. Seu lendário bom humor matutino não decepcionou e logo um sorriso ainda preguiçoso preencheu sua face enquanto se espreguiçava. Sentiu algo diferente, como se uma parte importante no contexto matinal estivesse faltando. Olhou para o lado oposto de sua cama percebendo-o vazio. Levantou-se de prontidão sentando na cama, vasculhando cada perímetro do quarto com todos os sentidos aguçados a procura de qualquer sinal de movimentação. Nada. Estava silencioso como todas as manhãs.<p>

Encontrou suas roupas devidamente dobradas sobre a estante perto da porta. Levantou-se calmamente partindo em direção ao banheiro para pegar o roupão voltando logo em seguida saindo do quarto. Procurou em vão na sala algum sinal dos pertences da outra. Inconscientemente buscou por uma nota ou bilhete que indicasse alguma forma de contato. Nada foi encontrado e, depois de esgotar todas as possibilidades e procurar por todos os lugares, se permitiu ficar decepcionada.

Não culpava Quinn por ter fugido. Talvez a culpa fosse sua por sentir que poderiam esquecer todas as situações vividas no passado e começar do zero. Talvez se encantou demais pelas mudanças que ocorreram com a loira. Talvez deveria ter se segurado mais e não tê-la beijado.

"Ok, não consigo me arrepender por tê-la beijado", pensou Rachel rindo consigo mesma enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

_O que Rachel mais queria depois de um longo dia de ensaios era chegar em casa e dormir um pouco. Estava no camarim tirando o figurino pensando na loucura que seu diretor estava cometendo ao dar o final de semana de folga para o elenco a uma semana da estréia. Não duvidava da competência de seu superior, porém os detalhes ainda não estavam todos acertados. Com certeza passaria horas em seu apartamento recitando fala por fala até que se sentisse satisfeita com seu desempenho. Achava que muitos atores com potencial acabavam por perecer em sua carreira, pois não dedicavam-se o suficiente depois que alcançavam tal patamar. Não queria em hipótese alguma que o mesmo acontecesse consigo._

_- Ai está você! – exclamou uma ruiva, entrando no camarim. – Tem Happy Hour hoje com o pessoal do elenco. Você vai, né? _

_- Poxa Jeny, estou cansada. Acho que vou passar dessa vez. Fica para a próxima. – disse Rachel colocando o casaco._

_- Pode parando aí! – disse Jeny com as mãos na cintura, em clara tentativa de intimidação. – Você disse isso na semana passada._

_Antes que Rachel pudesse replicar, a ruiva continuou:_

_- Você nunca sai com o pessoal Rachel. Por mais que você seja educada com todos, com o tempo os convites vão diminuir e depois parar. Não vai poder culpá-los se isso acontecer. – terminou suavizando as expressões e olhando nos olhos da diva._

_Rachel entendeu o recado._

_Depois dos anos que passou no McKinley, a morena se viu totalmente sozinha depois da graduação. Com o término de seu namoro com o Finn no começo do último ano de escola, a diva perdeu a referência de alguém próximo. Por mais que tivesse coisas em comum com Kurt, seu foco para conseguir a vaga em Julliard acabou por afastá-los. Passou seu último ano com o dobro de aulas de ballet, interpretação e canto, além de se esforçar nas matérias escolares e no Glee Club._

_Na final do Campeonato Nacional, Rachel fez seu melhor solo com mais uma música original escrita pelo grupo. Seu sucesso foi tanto que o próprio diretor de Julliard, um dos jurados do campeonato, foi parabenizá-la prometendo lhe uma vaga para o próximo ano letivo._

_Em todo o período de curso, Rachel conheceu muitas pessoas, mas só terminou com um amigo, ou melhor, uma amiga: Jeny. Aparentemente, a ruiva era a única que a compreendia. Foram companheiras de quarto no dormitório durante todo o curso, fizeram audições e conseguiram seu primeiro papel em uma peça Off-Broadway juntas. Depois da graduação a amizade das duas só se fez aumentar mesmo estando em peças diferentes. Sempre que tinham tempo se encontravam, ou melhor, Jeny arrastava Rachel para fazer passeios diferentes e conhecer pessoas novas. _

_Obviamente também foi com a ruiva seu primeiro beijo em uma garota. Não chegaram a ter um relacionamento além da amizade, mas depois dessa experiência, um leque de possibilidades foi aberto para que Rachel pudesse explorar._

_Depois de seis meses sem se ver e anos sem partilharem a mesma peça, ambas se encontraram nesse projeto promissor._

_- Ok, você venceu. – falou a morena enquanto observava a animação de sua amiga._

_Pegou a bolsa ainda desanimada e seguiu porta a fora atrás da ruiva. Encontrou com o resto do elenco do lado de fora do teatro._

_- Finalmente conseguiu arrastá-la para ir com a gente. – Disse James, o par de Rachel na peça._

_- Foi mais fácil do que imaginei. – disse Jeny enquanto piscava para a amiga e seguia o cominho junto com o grupo._

_O grupo foi dividido em três táxis. Combinaram de se encontrar na frente do bar, que Rachel nem sabia existir._

_- É um bar novo. – Explicou Jeny no meio do caminho. – Fica a duas quadras de seu apartamento. _

_Quando chegaram, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Rachel foi a discrição do lugar. Gostava de lugares mais reservados, assim dificultava as abordagens para autógrafos e fotos. Não que detestasse, até gostava, mas hoje em especial estava desanimada demais para ser simpática. Na adolescência aguardava o momento do reconhecimento como se fosse o melhor da sua vida. Agora que chegou nele, percebeu que não era tão fantástico. Não tinha tanto glamour._

_Foram acomodados na mesa perto da janela. Rachel adorou a escolha, pois poderia olhar o movimento da rua e se distrair. Sentou-se entre James e Ryan. Ambos pareciam ter o dobro de seu tamanho e isso se tornou motivo de piada entre o elenco._

_Todos se divertiam bastante, até mesmo a morena ficou feliz por ter partilhado desse momento com seus colegas de trabalho. Descobriu coisas que nem imaginaria dos companheiros e partilhou alguns momentos seus também. Jeny, que estava sentada a sua frente, parecia bem satisfeita com a interação da menor com os outros._

_Em dado momento, quando o grupo ficou calado, Rachel escutou uma comoção do outro lado do bar. Voltou seu olhar para o grupo oposto ao seu e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram. Parou o copo que estava segurando na metade do caminho entre a mesa e sua boca. Por um momento pensou ter se enganado, mas quando viu os olhos verdes focalizando nos seus tão surpresos quanto os seus, teve certeza do que viu. Quinn Fabray estava no mesmo bar, olhando para si._

_Por várias vezes se imaginou pensando em como seria um possível reencontro com a loira. Apesar de confiar no amadurecimento da loira, nada a impedia de imaginar um encontro envolvendo insultos e xingamentos por parte da outra. Mas observando a impressão assustada da outra, nada do que pode pensar sobre o assunto parecia se concretizar realmente._

_Passou a reparar melhor na loira e pode ver como os anos fizeram bem a ela. Não era segredo para ninguém que achava Quinn a menina mais bonita que já viu na vida. Todo o conjunto da loira era perfeito, o que causou a admiração de Rachel quando estudaram juntas e continuava a impressioná-la. O estilo havia mudado, era um pouco mais relaxado, o que lhe caiu muito bem._

_Pensou no que a loira estaria pensando de si. Certamente mudou para melhor seu estilo de se vestir. Será que Quinn havia reparado? _

_- Realmente, ela é bem bonita. – disse Jeny para Rachel despertando-a de seu devaneio._

_A morena voltou-se para a mesa onde todos olhavam para ela maliciosos. Automaticamente sua face adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada fazendo com que todos começassem a rir de seu embaraço._

_- Vai investir? – perguntou Ryan que já estava bem animado devido a bebida._

_Engasgou com a própria saliva. Em nenhum momento a possibilidade de uma aproximação desse estilo havia passado pela cabeça da morena que voltou a observar Quinn do outro lado do bar. A loira, que também se encontrava corada, pareceu sentir seu olhar sobre si e voltou a olhá-la. Sustentou por um momento e desviou rapidamente. A conversa tomou outro rumo enquanto Rachel se recompunha. Observou a loira levantar da mesa e rumar em direção ao como que imaginou ser o banheiro. Tomou a decisão de ir encontrá-la por lá, somente para cumprimentar. Não iria passar a noite sem conversar com a loira, até porque a mesma compõe uma parte muito importante de sua vida, mesmo que não saiba. Através de Quinn que passou a se aceitar da maneira como era. Foi a loira que a fez enxergar que seu relacionamento com Finn não daria certo, pois seus objetivos eram diferentes. Tinha muito que agradecê-la._

_Pediu licença da mesa e se levantou. _

_- Vê se aproveita, hein? – Foi o comentário feito por Jeny enquanto rumava para o banheiro._

_Ignorou o comentário e seguiu a passos rápidos até o cômodo. Encontrou Quinn lavando o rosto lentamente. Ficou a observando através do espelho. De perto, a loira parecia bem mais bonita do que antes._

_Sorriu quando a viu se assustar vendo seu reflexo no espelho. Esperou que a outra se virasse para encará-la, o que não aconteceu._

_- Não que eu me incomode por ficar dessa maneira Fabray, mas você poderia me olhar diretamente? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. – Acho esse espelho muito impessoal._

_Sua voz tranquila não refletia o real sentimento que sentia dentro de si. Estava nervosa com esse reencontro. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Quinn quando estivessem tão próximas assim. Estava preparada para qualquer situação, menos a quietude de mulher a sua frente._

_Olhou atentamente enquanto a loira se voltava para focalizá-la. Percebeu o nervosismo da outra. As expressões tensas do corpo da outra demonstravam todo o desconforto com a situação. Observou Quinn respirar fundo e se preparar para dizer algo, mas foram interrompidas pela abertura da porta e entrada de Jeny no recinto._

_- Rachel, já vamos embora. Estamos indo para a casa do Mark. Ele disse que exibirá a filmagem feita na semana passada do ensaio geral._

_A morena reparou na curiosidade de Jeny com relação a Quinn. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, a ruiva estava avaliando a loira. Voltou seu olhar para Quinn que abaixou o olhar para o solo um tanto decepcionada, com o corpo mais tenso que antes. Pensou se a melhor opção seria partir e se afastar da loira que aparentava desconforto em sua presença. Estava quase respondendo afirmativamente quando a loira levantou a cabeça de supetão. Trocaram um olhar rápido que foi o suficiente para que Rachel entendesse a mensagem._

_- Jeny, faz muito tempo que eu e Quinn não nos vemos e temos que nos atualizar. _

_A ruiva ainda olhou mais uma vez para a loira antes de acenar com a cabeça para Rachel e partir porta a fora. Voltaram a se olhar em silêncio. Incomodada com a letargia da outra, decidiu provocá-la:_

_- Sabe, você costumava ser menos transparente antigamente. _

_A resposta mal criada que recebeu a fez rir e se dirigir a porta. Reparou na mudança repentina na face da outra e resolveu esclarecer:_

_- Só vou pegar minha bolsa e me despedir de meus amigos. Te espero do lado de fora para podermos conversar melhor e você ainda tem que me dizer quais outras mudanças ocorreram em você. – disse saindo porta a fora._

_Reparou que todos os integrantes da mesa de Quinn olharam para ela em claro sinal de curiosidade, passou por eles seguindo para sua mesa. Pegou sua bolsa no exato momento que todos se levantaram para sair. Acompanhou-os até a saída._

_- Tem certeza que não quer ir? – perguntou Jeny, um tanto contrariada._

_- Sim, tenho assuntos para conversar com Quinn. – disse Rachel dando um abraço na amiga._

_- Divirta-se. – foi o conselho de James antes de entrar no táxi._

_- Depois quero saber quem é essa Quinn. – disse a ruiva antes de entrar no veiculo junto com os outros._

_Assim que se viu sozinha, pensou na possibilidade de Quinn não segui-la. Se recriminou por ser tão impulsiva. Talvez estivesse forçando uma situação que a outra não desejava. _

_Percebeu passos atrás de si. Voltou-se para verificar e reparou Quinn andando a seu encontro. Seus passos a guiaram como um imã, deixando as duas próximas. Olhou para a loira nos olhos com intensidade, sendo retribuída da mesma maneira. _

_- Para onde vamos? – ouviu a pergunta de Quinn._

_Nesse momento parou. Não havia pensado para que lugar levaria a loira, só sabia que queria ficar sozinha com ela. Olhou ao redor. Não queria a levar para outro bar. Desejava um lugar calmo no qual poderiam conversar. Uma única possibilidade lhe passou pela cabeça, mas decidiu não revelar para não receber uma negativa. Só guiou a loira pelas ruas, enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer para disfarçar o nervosismo._

_Chegando a frente de seu prédio sentiu um receio da acompanhante, mas a conduziu para dentro do mesmo jeito. No elevador sentiu o peso de sua decisão. _

_- Eu não mordo Quinn. – falou fingindo uma descontração que não sentia._

_- Eu sei. – respondeu a loira._

_Não soube porque aquela resposta fez todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Disfarçou e se dirigiu a porta de seu apartamento._

_Ao entrar viu o olhar atento de Quinn sobre as coisas. Pediu suas coisas para acomodá-las na estante perto da porta e fez com que a loira se sentasse._

_Depois de servir as bebidas ficaram se encarando enquanto degustavam os líquidos de seus copos. Começou a puxar assunto e ficou feliz quando a loira passou a participar ativamente da conversa. O som da voz de Quinn a encantava, por isso fez o máximo de perguntas possíveis para que a mesma não parasse de dialogar e se sentisse a vontade em sua casa._

_- Você mudou muito durante esse tempo. – confessou Quinn deixando Rachel surpresa._

_Tentou descontrair gracejando sobre a afirmação e recebeu uma resposta ainda mais desconcertante._

_- Tenho que concordar, mudou para muito melhor. – foi a resposta da outra._

_Olharam-se mais uma vez. As borboletas no estomago de Rachel não paravam de se mexer. Sentiu um calor preenche-la tão rapidamente que não conseguiu entender as próprias reações. Analisou a loira da cabeça aos pés. _

_- Você também mudou Quinn. – disse com uma voz rouca. – E eu gostei._

_Só percebeu que estava próxima da outra quando sentiu o calor do corpo de Quinn colado ao seu. Parou o olhar nos lábios rosados da outra como se estivesse hipnotizada. Foi quando sentiu os mesmos lábios encostando aos seus pedindo permissão para aprofundar o contato. Nesse momento Rachel soube que ali era o lugar que queria estar._

Saiu do banho pensando no que poderia fazer. Não sabia o que esperar desse envolvimento que tinha com Quinn. Tinham agito por impulso e ido rápido demais. Seus sentimentos ainda estavam confusos. Imaginou que a loira também se sentia da mesma forma e por isso escolheu a maneira que lhe pareceu coerente. Decidiu aproveitar o tempo que Quinn resolveu dar as duas e pensar no próximo passo. Quando a loira se sentisse confortável para discutir o assunto, sabia onde procurá-la.

Com a decisão tomada, começou a fazer seus exercícios vocais. Tinha muito que ensaiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aguardo os comentários de vocês.<strong>

**Até mais o/~**


	3. Chapter 3

**E aqui estou eu de novo com mais um capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Quinn se sentia encurralada com os três pares de olhos voltados para si. Sim, três pares: Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce e Lady Tubbington, filha direta de Lord Tubbington, onde surpreendentemente descobriu-se ser uma fêmea.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi. Você dormiu com a Berry? – perguntou Santana, com cara de sono.

Quinn acenou com a cabeça.

- E saiu do apartamento sem falar com ela? – voltou a perguntar recebendo mais uma afirmativa.

- Por que? – foi a vez de Brittany perguntar.

A ex-capitã bufou não sabendo o que responder. Estava na sala do apartamento de Brittany e Santana. Quinn estava encolhida na poltrona de frente para o sofá que as anfitriãs ocupavam. A latina estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre o móvel enquanto Brittany estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada na coxa da namorada. Ambas estavam de pijamas por serem acordadas, segundo Santana, de "madrugada" em um sábado.

Tinham o privilégio de não trabalharem aos finais de semana. Santana se formou em Columbia no mesmo ano que Quinn, só que em Direito. Sua incrível habilidade de descobrir segredos e traições estava tornando-a uma ótima advogada especializada em Direito Familiar. Em breve, quando conseguisse uma boa clientela, pretendia se tornar sócia do escritório que trabalhava. Já Brittany, após a graduação, trabalhou em várias Companhias de dança até abrir seu pequeno estúdio voltado para o público infantil. A escolha não foi uma surpresa devido a ótima interação e metodologia que Britt aplicava a seus alunos.

Olhando para as amigas, Quinn percebeu o quanto ambas mudaram no decorrer dos anos. Santana estava com um corte de cabelo mais curto, um pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros, o que a deixava com um aspecto mais adulto, lhe dava mais credibilidade. Mentalmente também havia mudado, estava mais calma com relação a sua tendência a sabotar os outros. Toda a energia negativa foi canalizada para o trabalho, onde sentia um prazer tremendo ao descobrir uma mentira. Sua namorada, porém, não sofreu muitas mudanças físicas. Brittany continuava com a mesma aparência do colegial. Sua habilidade de criar modelos diferentes de vestimenta, já fizeram com que aparecesse em várias capas de revistas adolescentes. Já mentalmente a dançarina evoluiu bastante. Aparentemente a curva de amadurecimento de Britt aconteceu um pouco depois que a maioria das pessoas.

Quinn suspirou mais uma vez. Todos pareciam ter evoluído muito e ela permanecia com essa mania de fugir dos problemas. Claro que se arrependeu. Rachel não merecia essa insensibilidade, principalmente depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior, mas estava com vergonha de voltar. Além disso, o que diria a ela?

Perdida em pensamentos, não reparou que Santana a observava. A latina estava impaciente com o desenrolar da história. Via em Quinn a mesma insegurança que sentiu com Brittany e isso a irritava. Por mais que as circunstâncias sejam diferentes, as ações eram as mesmas. Em pensar que perdeu tanto tempo fugindo de um sentimento maravilhoso a fez querer compensar o tempo perdido. Olhou para a namorada que a encarava ainda sonolenta. Acariciou seus longos cabelos recebendo um suspiro satisfeito em troca. Sorriu com o fato e voltou seu olhar para a ex-capitã.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou quebrando o silencio e tomando todas as atenções para si.

- Não há muito que fazer. – disse Quinn pensativa. – Até porque foi algo que simplesmente aconteceu.

Percebeu o ar de desconfiança de Santana e buscou esclarecer seu ponto de vista:

- Não é como se eu tivesse a agarrado do nada. – tentava se explicar. – Além disso, Rachel esta na Broadway agora. Ter me encontrado não vai mudar nada em sua vida, acredito que nem tenha se importado com meu "sumiço".

Viu até Lady Tubbington a olhar com descrença e isso a irritou.

- Vocês não estão me ajudando sabia? – disse aborrecida.

- Mas você não nos disse o que pretende fazer, Q. – foi a vez de Brittany se manifestar, confusa com a atitude da outra.

Lady Tubbingtond desceu do braço do sofá como se tivesse perdido a paciência com a conversa e foi deitar-se no seu cantinho ignorando tudo ao seu redor. Aquele foi o fim para Quinn que levantou em um rompante.

- Não há o que fazer. – voltou a reafirmar irritada.

- Então como espera que possamos ajudá-la? – perguntou Santana se divertindo com toda a cena.

Ignorando as provocações da latina, Quinn pegou seus pertences e se dirigiu a porta.

- Me desculpem por incomodá-las tão cedo. Até mais. – disse antes de sair porta a fora.

Chegou em seu apartamento no começo da tarde. Não havia comido nada desde que acordara essa manhã. Se lamentou pelos bacons não comidos enquanto olhava a geladeira. A preguiça apareceu quando não encontrou nada pronto na geladeira. Abriu a gaveta com os inúmeros folhetos de delivery, outro ponto forte de Nova Iorque. Em Lima, eram poucas as opções para entrega a domicilio. Enquanto morava por lá, enjoou da comida do Breadstix. Optou pelo folheto com o endereço mais distante, assim daria tempo de tomar banho antes de almoçar.

Ligou para o restaurante escolhido e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Enquanto de despia, olhou para a própria face no espelho. Aparentemente era a única que não sofreu mudanças drásticas na aparência. Até mesmo Britt havia ganhado feições mais maduras. Preservara o cabelo curto desde que o cortará no Campeonato Nacional na cidade a nove anos atrás. Indiscutivelmente mantê-los desse comprimento facilitava nas atividades, além disso, combinou mais com sua face possibilitando uma variedade de penteados. Resolveu se apressar antes que a comida chegasse. Entrou no banho feliz da vida, ansiosa pela deliciosa Lasanha que comeria.

~/~

Rachel estava sentada no sofá bebericando seu suco enquanto observava uma Jeny nervosa andar de um lado para o outro.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi. Quinn estudou na mesma escola que você e foi capitã das lideres de torcida. – Rachel confirma com a cabeça. – Costumava jogar _slushies_ no rosto de quem achava ser um perdedor e você era seu alvo favorito. – outro movimento de concordância por parte da morena.

A ruiva parou no meio da sala a encarando em descrença.

- Se vocês nunca foram amigas, porque você a trouxe para cá? – perguntou ela com sua típica pose intimidadora, que Rachel achou engraçada.

- Eu entendo porque me tratava daquela maneira. – disse a morena olhando para amiga não muito convencida. – Além disso, todos nós crescemos um dia. Quinn mudou bastante. Conseguimos ter uma conversa civilizada sem xingamentos ou acusações.

Jeny conhecia Rachel mais do que a si mesmo. A capacidade de não guardar rancor era invejável. Se tivesse acontecido contigo, provavelmente nunca mais falaria com Quinn na sua vida.

- Só porque ela mudou você achou um pretexto para agarrá-la? – alfinetou a ruiva já se contentando com a atitude da amiga.

A morena corou desviando o olhar da amiga a sua frente. Jeny estava preocupada. Conhecia aquele tipo de olhar e com certeza não era bom de acordo com as circunstâncias.

- Você não é do tipo de pessoa que se apaixona depois de uma transa. – disse Jeny a analisando atentamente enquanto sentava ao seu lado no sofá.

Rachel torceu o nariz diante do palavreado utilizado pela ruiva. Sua educação e bom senso ainda não permitiam que se acostumasse a escutá-las, muito menos usá-las.

- Não sou tola a imaginar que meu envolvimento com Quinn na noite passada tenha me feito apaixonar tão de repente. – disse a morena desviando o olhar.

Jeny ergueu a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

- Não é como se eu tivesse esperando que ela me ligasse no dia seguinte. – continuou a diva.

- Se a conheço, você seria a primeira a ligar na manhã seguinte se tivesse o telefone da garota. – disse a ruiva rindo da expressão da amiga.

- Não vejo nada demais em demonstrar um pouco de educação e mostrar o quanto aquele momento foi importante mesmo que não vá levar a outros encontros. – disse Rachel cruzando os braços.

- E se te conheço mais ainda, esta chateada por Quinn não tê-la deixado dizer o "quanto o momento foi importante". – zombou a ruiva.

A morena voltou a olhar para a janela ainda emburrada. Por mais que tenha aprendido a lidar com suas crises egocêntricas, ainda sentia uma pequena necessidade de atenção, de se sentir importante.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou mais uma vez a ruiva, e vendo a confusão no olhar da outra, continuou: - Com relação a sua Quinn.

- Ela não é minha.

- Você entendeu. Qual o próximo passo? – perguntou observando a diva a seu lado.

- De minha parte não há muito que fazer. Ela saiu sem deixar contato. – disse Rachel suspirando enquanto deslizava até deitar no sofá colocando os pés no colo da ruiva que começou a massageá-los. Posição comum entre as duas desde a época de Julliard.

- Mas você quer vê-la de novo. – afirmou a ruiva.

- Não é como se eu esperasse um relacionamento, afinal, ela é Quinn Fabray. Por mais que tenhamos conversado civilizadamente e até nos envolvido, não acredito que ela queira um relacionamento, principalmente comigo.

- Já começou. – sussurrou a ruiva.

- Não estou fazendo drama. – protestou Rachel. – Gosto dele, mas não nessa situação. Ela é a pessoa mais bonita que eu conheço e também a que mais me desprezou. Quando ela quiser conversar comigo, ela sabe onde me procurar.

Dito isso, Rachel suspirou e fechou os olhos se acomodando melhor ao sofá. Jeny entendeu o recado, o assunto estava encerrado. Continuou a fazer a massagem falando sobre o vídeo que assistiu na casa de Mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais curto que os anteriores. Na verdade ele era maior, mas decidi dividi-lo em dois. Isso quer dizer que o próximo capítulo vai sair mais rápido rs<strong>

**Aguardo a opinião de vocês.**

**Até mais o/~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdoem a demora, sim? Estive muito ocupada com o trabalho e a Faculdade, mas agora posso voltar para vocês.  
>Escrevi esse capítulo rapidinho porque queria postar o mais rápido possivel.<br>Bom, chega de falatório e vamos lá!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

A segunda feira de Quinn não foi uma das melhores. Depois de um final de semana cheio de trabalho, acordou atrasada fazendo com que tivesse que tomar café da manhã fora de casa. Enquanto andava para o trabalho olhando as propagandas nos _outdoors_, uma mania desde que entrou na faculdade, viu uma propaganda da nova peça que Rachel protagonizaria. Ficou irritada por se sentir culpada. Quando não estava trabalhando, pensava na diva e nos momentos protagonizado pelas duas. Se

Chegando ao escritório sua irritação só aumentou. Assim que passava pelos corredores, a olhavam de maneira diferente. Todos com seus sorrisos maliciosos esperando por uma noticia.

Chegou a sua sala mais irritada do que nunca. Arrumou suas coisas sobre a mesa e tentou se concentrar nas coisas que tinha que fazer para o novo projeto.

- Bom dia Fabray. – disse Robert sorridente, sentando na cadeira de frente para Quinn.

- Então você foi o escolhido para vir me infernizar? – perguntou a loira por entre os dentes, não muito feliz por ter sido abordada.

- Calminha tigresa. Só vim perguntar se estava bem. – disse o rapaz . – Se esta tão mal assim posso voltar uma outra hora. – terminou se levantando para sair.

- Não Robert, me desculpe, sim? Meu final de semana não foi dos melhores.

- Quer conversar sobre isso? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Obrigada, mas não estou pronta para isso. – disse a loira sorrindo para ele.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele se dirigindo a porta. Antes de sair pela porta, voltou-se para Quinn. – Só uma pergunta: Conseguiu meu autografo? – perguntou saindo rapidamente antes que a caneta lançada pela loira o atingisse.

Pelo resto do dia teve que aguentar as piadinhas proferidas pelos companheiros de trabalho, mas permaneceu forte em sua atitude de indiferença e não entrou na provocação. Sabia que com o passar dos dias eles esqueceriam e não foi diferente. Já na quarta feira os ânimos de seus colegas haviam voltado ao normal, menos os de Quinn e do resto da imprensa da _Big Apple_. Afinal, estavam em _New York_ e quando um espetáculo novo da Broadway está para lançar, principalmente com a nova promessa da indústria, a cidade fica sabendo. Entrevistas, comerciais, propaganda em jornais, _outdoors_, programas de rádios... Todos falavam dela e isso não irritou a loira como acontecia anteriormente.

Todos os dias antes de dormir desde o fatídico encontro, a ex-_cheerio_ se lembrava da morena. As imagens da diva passavam por sua cabeça como se fosse um filme com uma única atriz. Ela tinha certeza que era uma mensagem de seu inconsciente ou até do seu consciente, já que o desejo de ver a morena passou de simples "mensagens subliminares" para um desejo real.

Assim que saiu do trabalho naquele dia, Quinn foi correndo para casa. Descobriu uma maneira de reencontrar Rachel sem correr risco de não ser atendida no apartamento da outra: comprar o ingresso para a peça. Ficou triste quando a palavra "ESGOTADO" brilhava em sua tela.

"Mas que droga! É claro que acabaria. Você demorou demais!" – praguejou sua falta de sorte.

Decepcionada, ligou para a casa de "Brittana". Sim, elas tinham uma placa na porta do apartamento com o apelido. A idéia foi de Brittany e no final, como já era esperado, Santana concordou. Quinn queria se desculpar com as amigas por suas atitudes no ultimo encontro.

- Demorou quatro dias para se arrepender Fabray. – disse Santana assim que atendeu.

- Esse seu identificador de chamadas é um saco, sabia? – disse Quinn emburrada.

- Quando se é advogada algumas coisas são necessárias. – replicou Santana.

- Eu sei.

O silencio pairou e entre as duas. Quinn escutou ao fundo a voz de Brittany perguntando a namorada quem era ao telefone. Escutou a voz animada de Britt pedindo para falar consigo assim que escutou a resposta de Santana. Sorriu com a situação. Era bom ter sempre com quem contar. Lembrava da época que não via relevância em dividir suas experiências com outras pessoas, em dividir a carga. Agora, não via sua vida sem eles. Brittany era especial. Sempre animada e cheia de vida, conquistava as outras pessoas com seu jeito inocente de ser.

O coração de Quinn que estava inquieto no começo da ligação, agra estava mais calmo. Com certeza tinha valido a pena ter ligado.

- Oi, Q! – disse Britt animada com sempre.

- Oi. – respondeu Quinn.

- O que foi Q? Você parece desanimada. – disse a outra loira. – Rachel te deixou para o lado de fora da casa dela?

Nesse momento a ex-capitã engasgou.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa. – De onde você tirou isso?

- San disse que você tomaria vergonha na cara e iria atrás Berry, já que foi você que fugiu. – disse Brittany.

- Ainda não fui atrás dela. – suspirou Quinn.

Quinn ficou pensativa. Realmente era ela que deveria ir atrás da morena. Não é como se desconhecesse seu dever, mas ouvindo de outra pessoa, as coisas parecem mais claras. Percebeu que não estava fazendo o suficiente para que esse encontro fosse possível. Já sabia onde a morena morava. Poderia visitá-la a qualquer momento.

- Ela tem razão B, sou eu que tenho que correr atrás.

- Então o que esta esperando Fabray? – perguntou Santana.

A loira sorriu. Deveria ter desconfiado que a latina estaria escutando toda a conversa pela extensão. De certo modo, sentia falta das conferencias de época escolar. Sempre as achou bem mais práticas, principalmente para arquitetar planos contra Rachel Berry.

- Até agora tive uma ideia frustrada. Pensei em comprar ingressos para a estréia do espetáculo, porém eles esgotaram antes que pudesse me animar. – disse suspirando. – Mas vou seguir o seu conselho. Irei ao apartamento dele, não é muito longe daqui e...

- Você costumava ser mais esperta Fabray. – disse Santana interrompendo a amiga. – É semana de estréia. Do jeito que a Berry é, deve estar ensaiando exaustivamente cada linha de texto para que tudo saia perfeito. – disse a latina prendendo a atenção não só de Quinn, mas de Brittany também. – Tentar uma abordagem nesse momento, aumentam suas chances de ser recusada.

- Hmm. – resmungou. – O que faço agora? – perguntou ainda incerta sobre como proceder.

- Realmente, você já foi mais esperta. – resmungou a latina. – Já que não conseguiu ir a peça, deixa a estréia passar. Na semana que vem, quando passar essa agitação toda, você passa na casa dela, leva o jantar e desmancha todo seu sofrimento. – terminou ironicamente.

- Isso esta parecendo mais um encontro. – disse Quinn desconfiada.

- Chame como quiser. Não esqueça que a Berry tem frescura e não come carne.

Quinn não pode deixar de lembrar o dia em que ficou distraindo Rachel enquanto Santana colocava um pedaço de bacon no meio do sanduiche da morena. Assim que mordeu o lanche, Rachel percebeu o sabor diferente. Quando descobriu que era um pedaço de bacon soltou o lanche na mesa e saiu correndo para o banheiro. A loira teve uma ponta de arrependimento, pois nunca tinha visto ninguém vomitar tanto em toda sua vida.

- Ela é vegana. – disse Quinn ao lembrar da explicação dada por Rachel sobre a diferença com o vegetarianismo.

- Que seja.

- Bom, vou desligar que amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. – disse a loira se despedirem.

-Boa noite Q. – se pronunciou Brittany pela primeira vez desde que Santana assumiu o controle da conversa.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ao cumprimento. Escutou a resposta de Santana e desligou logo em seguida.

~/~

O sábado chegou, e com ele um compromisso que não estava nem um pouco a fim de cumprir. Havia combinado com Santana e Brittany de saírem para dançar. A ideia foi da dançarina.

- Sempre quando danço, esqueço os problemas e fico muito feliz. – disse Brittany animada.

Obviamente teve um pouco da persuasão de Santana que claramente a ameaçou para que aceitasse a sugestão. Não que fizesse diferença, pois era muito difícil negar alguma coisa a Brittany. Mesmo já sabendo que o Papai Noel não existe, a garota mantinha uma inocência impossível de contrariar. Quinn não agüentaria mais do que dez minutos de insistência.

Depois que conversou com as amigas, Quinn se sentiu livre para ousar. Não havia colocado nada em prática, mas as ideias surgiam rápidas em sua mente. Mas com o passar dos dias a ansiedade ia tomando conta de si. Não sabia definir exatamente o porque de todo esse drama que estava protagonizando, mas faria com que tudo isso valesse a pena.

Passou o sábado em seu apartamento organizando as apresentações do projeto que teria que entregar na segunda feira. Ligou para Robert convidando-o para sair com elas a noite. Ele aceitou rapidamente o que deixou a loira com a impressão de que salvou o amigo de mais um final de semana em casa. Além disso, seria bom ter alguém para conversar quando Santana começasse a agarrar Brittany. Imaginava que o fogo do casal diminuiria com o passar dos anos, mas esse só se fez aumentar.

Quando percebeu, estava em cima da hora para se vestir. Foi correndo para o banho deixando a decisão do que vestir para quando voltasse. Saiu do banho nua desfilando pelo quarto até o armário na outra extremidade. Olhou para o guarda roupas um tanto desorganizado. Optou por um vestido mais discreto, não queria chamar muita atenção. Secou os cabelos deixando-os levemente desalinhados, dando um ar despojado para a vestimenta. Passou uma maquiagem leve, pegou seus pertences e rumou para a porta de saída esperando que em breve pudesse estar de volta.

Chegando a boate, a loira encontrou com Santana e Brittany a esperando na porta. Menos de um minuto depois Robert chegou bem arrumado e animado. Entraram pela porta sem precisar pegar a enorme fila que se formava do lado de fora. Brittany explicou que Santana já defendeu o caso da dona da boate e por isso tinha entrada livre todas as vezes quisesse.

O lugar estava cheio. A musica alta já estava rolando fazendo com que vários corpos se arriscassem na pista de dança. Foram guiados para uma mesa vazia no mezanino, esta também outra regalia de Santana no local. Se acomodaram observando tudo com bastante interesse.

Como era de se esperar, Brittany arrastou todos para a pista de dança sem precisar de muito esforço. Robert foi o primeiro a acompanhá-la seguido por Santana e por ultimo Quinn. Passaram um bom tempo na pista entre idas e vindas ao bar. Quinn foi a primeira a cansar informando que subiria para descansar um pouco. Fora abordada mais de uma vez durante seu caminho, mas incrivelmente não sentiu interesse. Pensou que poderia estar doente, pois Quinn Fabray jamais negaria fogo. Seu pensamento um tanto machista fez com que retornasse a realidade. Sentou olhando para seus amigos se divertindo lá embaixo. Sentiu-se feliz por compartilhar de momentos como esse com seus amigos. Santana sentou-se a sua frente na mesma hora em que a mesa ao lado da deles foi ocupada por um grupo relativamente grande. Sem dar muita atenção, Quinn estava desviando o olhar para se concentrar na amiga quando reconheceu uma cabeleira ruiva. O susto fez com que voltasse o olhar rapidamente. Jeny sentou-se de costas para sua mesa o que permitiu que a loira respirasse fundo. Vendo o estado catatônico de Quinn, Santana resolveu seguir o olhar da outra.

- Ela até que é bonitinha Fabray. – comentou Santana maliciosamente.

- Ela é a Jeny. – respondeu ainda em choque.

- Que Jeny?

- Amiga da Rachel... – respondeu rápido fazendo Santana entender sua angústia. – Se ela esta aqui, provavelmente...

- Vejam só quem eu encontrei. – disse Brittany interrompendo o dialogo na mesa.

Pressentindo a visão que teria, Quinn voltou-se lentamente para a voz atrás de si. Seus olhos não a decepcionaram, Rachel Berry estava em pé ao lado de Brittany olhando para si com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos. Viu um brilho presente neles só não conseguiu detectar o que seria. Suas pernas fraquejaram e sua garganta ficou seca. Buscou com uma mão seu copo na mesa e virou todo o conteúdo garganta a baixo. Fechou os olhos lentamente para logo em seguida abri-los e continuar a encontrar os castanhos nos seus.

- Oi. – falou Rachel sorrindo para ela.

- Oi. – respondeu bobamente.

Todo o esforço para não vê-la antes da estréia, todos os planos que havia elaborado haviam sumido. Ficou sem saber o que fazer e como lidar com a situação. Mas uma vez estava cara a cara com Rachel sem saber o que fazer e o que dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado. <strong>  
><strong>Até mais o~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Por que você me arrastou para cá mesmo? – perguntou a diva irritada com a amiga.

- Não fui eu e você sabe disso. – disse Jeny. – É um compromisso com os patrocinadores. Festas pós-_premier_ são comuns e não são uma novidade para você. – terminou enquanto conduzia a amiga por entre as pessoas que dançavam alucinadas.

- Claro que sei, consegui fugir da maioria delas e conseguiria dessa também se não fosse por sua culpa_. – _vociferou para ser escutada no meio do barulho.

A semana de Rachel havia sido estressante. Todos os dias fazia uma sessão de ensaios extra, por conta própria, para que pudesse se sentir satisfeita com a própria performance, ou somente ter certeza de que fez tudo ao seu alcance para fazer jus ao papel.

Sua personagem era um tanto quanto complicada e exatamente por esse motivo brigou com sua agente para fazer o teste para o papel. Uma coisa que aprendeu com Shelby Corcoran é que não se pode ser uma estrela sem arriscar, e Rachel estava disposta a correr o risco. Lauren, sua agente, ficou um tanto preocupada. Sua cliente estava em uma ascendente na carreira se firmando como uma das principais atrizes da Broadway e uma personagem como essa, se não interpretada corretamente, poderia selar sua passagem de volta ao anonimato. Óbvio que confiava no talento da morena, já a tinha visto atuar por diversas vezes, mas seu lado racional tendia a influenciar nesses momentos.

Diferente do que as pessoas pensam, o dia da estréia é o pior para o elenco em geral. Todas as pessoas, tanto staffs quanto atores, estão uma pilha de nervos. O motivo: todas as pessoas importantes, do ramo ou até mesmo políticos e investidores, vem presenciar o espetáculo e por isso, todos os detalhes devem estar acertados. Cada ator agia de maneiras diferentes a pressão imposta, sendo cantando músicas aleatórias, comendo guloseimas ou gritando com os outros. Rachel descobriu ser do tipo que se isolava dos demais.

Incrivelmente não havia tanto na loira durante a semana. O tempo de ensaios e o cansaço faziam com que só quisesse dormir quando chegava em casa. Isso não impedia que vez ou outra a loira invadisse seus pensamentos. Geralmente quando estava prestes a dormir a imagem de Quinn aparecia para guardar seus sonhos fazendo com que se sentisse como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Fazendo seu aquecimento vocal, Rachel percebe a porta de seu camarim sendo aberta suavemente. Obviamente pensou que poderia ser Quinn fazendo uma surpresa para ela. Seu coração acelerou e, sem notar, prendeu a respiração em expectativa. Se decepcionou quando notou os fios ruivos dos cabelos de Jeny aparecerem pela vão da porta.

- Estão todos aguardando Rach.

- Um minuto. – foi o que respondeu antes de voltar a olhar no espelho para um ultimo _check up_.

Voltando a realidade, Rachel se viu sendo puxada em direção ao camarote onde o resto do elenco se encontrava. A musica alta irritando seus ouvidos mais do que o normal. Ainda anestesiada com o barulho, sentiu um corpo esbarrando contra o seu no meio da pista. Quando se voltou para praguejar contra a pessoa alucinada, notou que o mesmo estava acompanhado de uma loira que a diva podia jurar que conhecia.

As duas pessoas a encaravam como se não pudessem acreditar no que viram. Levou menos de um segundo para identificar a imagem que tinha na memória com a atual. Brittany havia crescido e amadurecido, mas continuava com a mesma aura inocente e com um sorriso impossível de não admirar.

- Rachel! –exclamou ela, correndo para abraçar a ex-colega de _Glee Club_.

Retribuiu o abraço mecanicamente ainda surpresa com a reação da outra. Ao se separarem Britt ainda animada, dava pequenos pulinhos.

- Santana nem vai acreditar que você esta aqui. – disse ela pegando a mão da diva.

A morena percebeu o olhar de Jeny por um instante. A ruiva, sorrindo, apontou para o camarote indicando que iria na frente. Rachel confirmou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a loira que continuava saltitante. Certamente lembrava a Brittany no colegial, com toda sua vivacidade tão própria dela, que deu a Rachel uma sensação de familiaridade que a fez relaxar. Até a perspectiva de reencontrar Santana Lopez, uma das suas maiores algozes na época de escola, não lhe pareceu tão ruim.

Quando se deu conta já estava sendo conduzida para a área dos camarotes pela loira que se mexia com agilidade entre as pessoas dançantes. Chegando a área das mesas, avistou a mesa do elenco a esquerda e, logo ao lado, a mesa com a latina. De costas, estava a silueta que havia conhecido tão bem a semanas atrás e que vazia com que seu corpo aquecesse. Seu coração disparou automaticamente com o reconhecimento.

Enquanto se aproximavam da mesa que se encontravam suas ex-colegas, Rachel não tinha outro foco além de Quinn. O corpo da loira agia como pólos diferentes na presença do seu, eles se atraiam. A linguagem corporal da loira dizia que estava ansiosa por alguma coisa.

A excitação por encontrá-la deveria estar visível, pois sentiu seus lábios abrirem um sorriso sem conseguir impedi-lo.

- Vejam só quem eu encontrei. – disse Britt animada.

Observou Quinn se voltar lentamente com uma ansiedade fora do comum. E se a loira não quisesse vê-la? Estaria ela incomodando aparecendo dessa maneira, invadindo o momento de divertimento da outra?

Mesmo com esse pensamento não pode deixar de se aprofundar nos olhos da outra que a encaravam tão intensamente. Estaria Quinn feliz em vê-la?

Viu com divertimento a loira virar o copo de bebida que estava a sua frente sem nem pensar duas vezes. O nervosismo dela era evidente, restava saber o motivo. Resolveu pagar para descobrir. Se armou de seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi. – disse simplesmente para a loira que ainda a encarava.

- Oi. – foi a resposta contida.

Mas uma vez Rachel observava uma Quinn insegura a sua frente, a mesma que se apresentou para ela naquele banheiro de bar.

- _Hobbit!_ Quanto tempo... – disse Santana, interrompendo o silencio constrangedor que se estabeleceu entre as duas.

Rachel voltou-se para a latina que a observava sarcasticamente. Avaliou-a da mesma forma que havia feito com Brittany a minutos atrás. Com certeza Santana Lopez havia deixado aquela menina de _Lima Heights_ para trás e passado a se tornar uma mulher madura. O corte de cabelo elegante dera um toque interessante. Olhando para a latina, a sensação de familiaridade voltou a surgir, fazendo com que se sentisse mais confortável.

- Realmente Santana, faz muito tempo mesmo. – disse ela sorrindo para a latina. – Devo dizer que os anos foram generosos com você.

A frase fez com que a advogada soltasse uma gargalhada, atraindo a atenção de todos os ocupantes da mesa.

- Se isso foi uma cantada _Manhands_, devo dizer que foi a pior que recebi em toda a minha vida. – disse Santana provocando uma onda de riso geral.

- San, seja boazinha com a Rachel. – disse Brittany recebendo um olhar carinhoso da namorada/esposa.

Rachel percebeu que, mesmo que não se falassem a muito tempo, essa pequena reunião lhe trouxe uma sensação de bem estar que ela não sabia existir. Encontrar as pessoas que acompanharam o seu sonho desde o começo e fizeram parte de sua evolução com pessoa e artista. Mesmo, por vezes, sendo tratada com desprezo por essas pessoas a sua frente, a morena sabia que eram o mais próximo de amigas que ela podia ter, junto com Jeny. Essas pessoas conheceram o seu verdadeiro "eu" e ensinaram, a base de muitas _slushies _a nunca abaixar a cabeça para ninguém. Claro, que nunca admitiria isso para elas.

A morena sentiu-se observada. Encontrou os olhos de Quinn a observando intensamente como se busca-se coragem para falar. Buscou encorajá-la com o olhar, afinal estava com saudade de ouvir a voz melodiosa da loira.

- Er.. – tentou a loira respirando para se acalmar. – Como foi a estréia?

A mesa ficou em silencio aguardando a resposta de Rachel. A morena estava surpresa por Quinn lembrar de sua estréia. Sabia que em _New York_ a Broadway era extremamente famosa, mas sabia que mesmo na cidade, nem todos estavam por dentro do que acontecia. Certamente Quinn Fabray parecia uma dessas pessoas.

- Dentro do esperado, eu acho. Todos se esforçaram bastante e fizeram seu melhor. – disse a diva sorrindo para a loira.

Na verdade o que Rachel queria dizer é que não foi nada do que ela esperava, ou seja, perfeito. Claro que sua atuação foi magnífica, fez tudo que pode ara elevar o nível da apresentação e tinha certeza que as criticas seriam boas na manhã seguinte. James havia esquecido sua fala mais uma vez(o mesmo trecho de todos os ensaios) fazendo com que usasse de sua técnica de improviso, a qual foi aprimorada desde sua infância. Sem contar o momento que o mesmo pisa em seu pé, próximo ao terceiro ato enquanto dançavam a valsa.

Mas a tempos não sentia essa necessidade de exposição. Já não via graça em expor todos os pontos a serem melhorados. Passou a valorizar o esforço de cada um do elenco, por mais que por dentro ainda tivesse seus rompantes egoístas.

- Quinn deve estar realmente triste por na ter ido. – disse Brittany quebrando os pensamentos da diva.

- É mesmo? - perguntou olhando para a loira que parecia mais encabulada que o comum com a afirmação de sua amiga. – Por que?

Para a surpresa de todos, quem respondeu a pergunta foi a latina:

- Ora Berry, nossa querida Quinn se tornou uma amante de musicais nos últimos anos. – disse Santana sarcástica como sempre, ignorando o olhar assassino da ex-capitã. – Acredito que tenha assistido a todos as suas peças.

- Sério?

A surpresa da morena era real. Nunca imaginou que Quinn pudesse apreciar seu trabalho, muito menos se importar em prestigiá-la.

Pensar nisso causou emoções diversas que Rachel não soube definir. Saber que a loira sempre se importou com ela tornava a situação totalmente diferente a partir de agora. Querendo ou não, ainda existia a duvida de que o sentimento só viria de um lado, o seu. Principalmente após o sumiço repentino de Quinn de seu apartamento na noite que se reencontraram.

- Não acho que tenha assistido a todas. – protestou Quinn encabulada, com um bico torto, gesto típico de quando estava contrariada.

- Assistiu sim! – afirmou Robert que havia sido esquecido na conversa. – Lembro que me fez assistir _Spring Awakening_ e praguejar que o Jonathan Groff parecia um tal de "Jesse" ou algo assim.

Depois do choque da comparação, a morena começou a rir. Obviamente não achava os dois parecidos, as diferenças eram evidentes, porém, saber que a loira sentia raiva de Jesse lhe causou uma sensação indescritível.

Quando estava prestes a gracejar com a amiga(?), sentiu uma mão encostando suavemente em seu ombro. Aos se virar, visualizou a face relaxada de Jeny. A ruiva se inclinou para conversar com Rachel.

- O patrocinador e nosso querido diretor chegaram e lhe aguardam para dar as devidas congratulações. – disse Jeny se afastando para me aguardar.

Concordou com a cabeça levantando-se e se voltando para a mesa que me encontrava onde todos a observaram. Sentiu um olhar apreensivo de Quinn sobre si retribuindo o olhar intensamente entretanto, quando se pronunciou foi focalizando os outros ocupantes.

- Trabalho me chama. – disse sorrindo do desapontamento do Brittany. – Espero encontra-los mais vezes.

E dizendo isso, seguiu Jeny até a mesa destinada a seu elenco.

- Ela não para de olhar para cá. – disse Jeny ao meu ouvido enquanto prestavam atenção em uma das repetitivas histórias de Clinton, o representante financeiro responsável por essa confraternização.

- Quem? – perguntou Rachel fingindo interesse na história quando o narrador voltou-se para fazer um comentário para ela.

- Não se finja de desentendida. – gracejou a ruiva, e aproveitando de uma pausa feita por Clinton, perguntou alto para que todos da mesa pudessem ouvir: - Vamos dançar?

Todos pareceram aliviados com o oferecimento, tanto que imediatamente levantaram e seguiram para a pista. Vendo que a pequena diva ainda permanecia sentada, Jeny pegou-a pelo braço, arrastando para a pista também.

- Não estou com vontade de dançar. – afirmou Rachel tentando voltar a mesa.

- Nem pensar, já que estamos aqui vamos dançar. – disse a ruiva enquanto desciam as escadas. – Além disso, vamos dar a Quinn um espetáculo para que saiba o que esta perdendo.

Rachel demorou alguns segundos para entender qual era o plano de sua amiga. Ao compreender, uma risada espontânea saiu por seus lábios. Jeny a observava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Esse é o truque mais velho que eu conheço. – disse a morena depois de rir.

- Mas sempre funciona. – disse Jeny continuando a arrastá-la para o meio da pista, onde, da mesa, Quinn pudesse ter uma visão de todos os fatos.

- Quinn não vai cair nessa história. – afirmou Rachel descrente.

- Vamos apostar para ver então. – disse Jeny colando seu corpo junto com o de Rachel, movendo-se sensualmente na batida alucinada da música.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

– Você realmente esta caindo nesse truque velho? – disse a latina enquanto observava Quinn fechar o semblante e cerrar os punhos ainda olhando para a pista.

A loira não se deu nem ao trabalho de responder, estava totalmente focada na imagem a sua frente, ou melhor, segundo a própria:

– Elas estão praticamente acasalando lá embaixo. – murmurou enquanto observava os corpos de Rachel e Jeny dançarem em sintonia. Exagero ou não, sabia que observa-las em tamanha intimidade estava enervando-a.

Santana deu uma gargalhada chamando a atenção de todos para ela. Quando se recuperou, voltou a encarar Quinn que a observava irritada.

– Sério mesmo? Acho que nem minha avó cai mais nesse truque. – disse a latina. – Quantos anos você tem Fabray? Quinze?

Quinn decidiu ignorar a provocação. Estava focada na imagem a sua frente e decidiu: não gostava da ruiva. Desde que se viram pela primeira vez, no banheiro do bar, sentiu que a amiga de Rachel tinha um senso protetor bem ativado e isso a irritou. Certamente as duas tiveram algum envolvimento, é muita intimidade para uma simples amizade. Talvez fosse uma amizade "colorida"! Quinn não podia reclamar se esse fosse o caso. Já teve uma a um tempo atrás, e é extremamente conveniente quando não quer se apegar a alguém.

Além disso, não tinha o direito de ficar furiosa com Rachel. Elas não tinham nenhum compromisso fixo, talvez, por sua causa. A verdade é que não pararam para conversar sobre o assunto e isso, de certa forma afetava Quinn de diferentes maneiras. Sabia que esse também era por sua culpa, até porque Rachel Berry tinha uma solução para tudo e, se fosse pela pequena diva, já teriam resolvido isso a muito tempo.

Quinn ainda não entendia porque fugia tanto de uma conversa. Avaliando nesse momento, talvez fosse o medo de se relacionar novamente. Todos os seus relacionamentos acabavam mal, e no final, todos os namorados ou namoradas tinham um ódio peculiar por sua pessoa. Obviamente a loira achava esse ódio infundado, até porque sempre foi muito sincera em seus relacionamentos. Mas com Rachel é diferente. A única pessoa que tem todo o direito de odia-la era a morena e mesmo assim a garota parece não nutrir esse sentimento por sua pessoa. Com certeza se esforçaria para que isso não acontecesse dessa vez.

Voltou de seus pensamentos com a diva no exato momento que Jeny abraçou possessivamente a cintura de Rachel trazendo os dois corpos para mais perto um do outro. Essa certamente foi a gota d'água para Quinn.

– Vamos dançar Robert. – disse a loira se levantando da mesa que estava sentada e arrastando o amigo para a pista de dança.

O caminho para chegar a Rachel nunca pareceu tão longo quanto estava sendo agora. Aparentemente todas as pessoas na pista de dança resolveram ficar entre Quinn e seu objetivo.

A aproximadamente 3 metros de distancia, a loira viu a amiga ruiva e alta de Rachel sussurrar algo na orelha da diva. Seu sangue subiu, simplesmente largou a mão de seu amigo que ainda não havia entendido muito bem seu papel dentro do contexto. Se aproximou em poucos segundos, suficiente para que as duas amigas (?) pudessem notar sua presença.

– Posso dançar com você? – perguntou Quinn no ouvido da morena, sabendo que se Rachel tivesse um relacionamento mais intimo com Jeny, esse seria o momento de arranjar confusão.

A morena virou para a loira olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Por mais que uma estranha sensação aflorasse em seu peito quando notava os braços de Jeny ainda envolvendo a diva, procurou passar tranquilidade em sua expressão.

– Claro que podemos Quinn. – concordou a morena.

Viu Rachel acenar com a cabeça para Jeny que lentamente se afastou encarando Quinn atentamente. Em nenhum momento se sentiu ameaçada pela ruiva, pelo contrario, seu corpo estava tensionado a espera de um afrontamento da outra, que não ocorreu.

Assim que se viu segura pelo distanciamento de sua "rival", Quinn enlaçou a cintura de Rachel possessivamente, sua expressão suavizando em reconhecimento enquanto ajustavam a posição. O encaixe perfeito entre os corpos fez com que Rachel suspirasse satisfeita antes de encostar a cabeça no ombro de Quinn e se aconchegar ali mesmo.

Depois de acalmar seu rompante nervoso, a publicitária se viu em uma situação difícil de lidar. Agora que estava com Rachel em seus braços não sabia exatamente como proceder com suas ações, situação comum desde que reencontrou a diva. Simplesmente não sabia lidar com essa Rachel mais paciente e sem muitas palavras.

– Não gosto da sua amiga. –optou por falar a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente para cortar o silencio entre as duas.

Se segurou inutilmente tentando não demonstrar seu constrangimento quando Rachel a fitou espantada, logo em seguida soltando uma risada, que se não fosse a musica alta, teria escutado estridente em seus tímpanos. Quando a morena perguntou a ela o porquê de tanta revolva, simplesmente respondeu:

– Ela sempre aparece nos momentos que eu mais quero estar com você. – disse a loira, em seus lábios, o tradicional bico torto de quando esta contrariada.

Rachel a encarou fixamente com aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes. O humor de segundos atrás esquecido. A loira sentiu o peso da analise, mas se esforçou para retribuir o olhar atentamente. Quando a morena fez menção de falar, Quinn instintivamente se colocou em prontidão. Sentia que a atmosfera iria mudar.

– O que pensa em fazer agora que ela não esta aqui para lhe atrapalhar? – disse a morena parando de se movimentar nos braços de Quinn. Seu tom de voz demonstrando o duplo sentido em cada palavra proferida.

A loira sentiu como se, não só a pequena mulher que estava em seus braços, mas tudo ao redor tivesse parado em conjunto. Não teve duvidas do que queria fazer, abaixou sua face até deixa-la bem próxima da face da morena. Seus lábios a milímetros de distancia de seu objetivo.

– Vou te beijar. – sentenciou roucamente sem ter certeza se a morena a escutou.

Não aguardou uma resposta ou reação de Rachel, colou seus lábios delicadamente aos dela, explorando calmamente, sendo retribuída da mesma maneira. As mãos de Rachel agarraram sua nuca enviando arrepios para cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Segurou ainda mais forte a cintura da morena, unindo os corpos ainda mais.

Quando se separaram, permaneceu com os olhos fechados curtindo a caricia sutil feita por Rachel que permanecia com os braços em torno de seu pescoço. A distancia de seu corpos não foi afetada em nenhum milímetro.

– Por que fugiu de mim? – perguntou a morena próxima a orelha direita de Quinn. Seu tom carinhoso escondia um receio oculto, porém perceptível para Quinn.

A loira suspirou, não poderia dizer mais do que a verdade:

– Não sei.

~/~

Rachel voltou seu olhar analisando Quinn atentamente, ação esta que se torna corriqueira cada vez que seus olhos castanhos de deparam com os verdes. A resposta dada rapidamente indicou a veracidade da mesma.

– O que acontece agora? – voltou a perguntar algo que martelava em sua cabeça. A ideia do que gostaria que acontece com ambas já estava bem definida em sua mente.

– Não sei.

Outra resposta sincera que fez Rachel suspirar em resignação. O semblante confuso da loira fez com que a empolgação iniciada com o beijo fosse baixando gradativamente e a realidade se fazendo presente. Afinal o que esperava ouvir? Essa situação começou de maneira inusitada, totalmente do avesso. Rachel entendia que as coisas foram acontecendo rápido demais para que Quinn pudesse ter digerido. Não poderia culpa-la, afinal nem ela mesma sabia ao certo o que gostaria que acontecesse.

Começou a se afastar antes que o reflexo anormalmente lento de Quinn pudesse impedi-la. Acariciou a face da loira antes de lhe dar um beijo na face. Tinha certeza que, mesmo sendo uma boa atriz, não conseguiu esconder a decepção antes de dizer:

– Também não sei ao certo o que esperar de tudo isso, mas sei que não quero perder o que estamos construindo. – disse sorrindo. – Quando souber o que quer Quinn, sabe onde me procurar. – e com isso se afastou deslizando por entre as pessoas sem olhar para trás.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 para compensar a demora, certo? Obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando minha pequena história água com açúcar. Espero que gostem desse capítulo ^^**

* * *

><p>Estar em pé em pleno sábado de manhã não estava nos planos de Quinn para o final de semana, mas sabia ser necessário para acabar de vez com todo esse drama que a acompanhava desde que Rachel Berry retornou a sua vida.<p>

Depois de ser largada no meio da pista de dança no final de semana passado e levar uma bronca gigantesca de Santana por ser uma "tonta", Quinn passou o resto da semana pensativa. Diferente de seus amigos que estavam agitados – Robert e Santana mais precisamente – perguntando e formulando planos mirabolantes para uma nova reaproximação, a loira estava relativamente tranquila. Os dias que tirou para reorganizar suas ideias e definir até onde podia e queria chegar com Rachel foram de extrema importância. Mesmo tendo ficado chateada com o abandono, assim que esfriou a cabeça soube que tinha sido o certo a se fazer. Estava agindo fora de seus padrões nos últimos tempos e precisava retornar ao seu antigo "eu".

Mesmo que tenha amadurecido, sempre foi atrás de seus objetivos e Rachel era um deles agora. Sabia que a morena era famosa e um relacionamento com ela provocaria uma perseguição de paparazzi que Quinn nunca imaginou que sofreria. Também sabia que um envolvimento com Rachel Berry não poderia ser passageiro, nem ela gostaria que fosse. Querendo ou não, já havia colocado a morena em um lugar especial em seu coração e não pretendia deixa-la escapar.

Pensando nisso, voltou a situação atual. Não acreditava que estaria parada em frente a porta de carvalho do apartamento de luxo antes da ligação que receberá de Santana ontem.

_Estava em sua mesa no escritório totalmente imersa em um novo projeto. Aparentemente havia ganhado a confiança de seu chefe com a conquista da conta anterior e mal teve tempo para respirar e já estava com outra conta de grande porte. Quando o telefone tocou atendeu ainda no primeiro toque, queria dispensar a pessoa o mais rápido possível._

_– Então Fabray, ainda curtindo a fossa? – perguntou a latina debochada._

_A loira suspirou sabendo que a conversa não seria tão rápida quanto gostaria._

_– O que você quer Lopez? – perguntou Quinn um tanto aborrecida. Estava quase terminando de avaliar o projeto._

_– Anote um endereço, sim? – disse Santana já ditando a informação. – Amanhã as 7:30 da manhã você pegará a cesta de café da manhã que já encomendei._

_– Mas que cesta..._

_– Só escuta Q. Como é perto da casa da Berry dará tempo para você chegar às 8 horas na casa dela, que é o horário que ela acorda aos sábados. – continuou a latina ignorando as exclamações indignadas da amiga._

_– E como você sabe o horário que ela acorda? – perguntou Quinn intrigada, esquecendo-se de protestar sobre todo aquele absurdo._

_A risada de Santana preencheu o aparelho fazendo com que a loira segurasse uma reprimenda. Não gostava quando as pessoas gracejavam as suas custas, um dos resquícios da antiga Lucy que ficaram gravados em si._

_– Parece que a amiga ruiva da Berry é tão impaciente quanto eu. – disse Santana. – Vê se dessa vez dá um jeito Fabray. – e com isso desligou a chamada deixando Quinn confusa._

Pensou em recusar a ideia de Santana por puro orgulho, mas estava totalmente sem ideias para sua investida. Além disso, foi a ideia mais viável que a latina teve durante a semana, mesmo desconfiando que Jeny estivesse por trás daquilo. Por falar na ruiva, tinha certeza que sua entrada no prédio foi providenciada pela ruiva. A surpresa foi grande quando o porteiro parrudo deixou que ela entrasse no prédio sem fazer muitas perguntas.

Mas ficar parada no local não fará com que Rachel se materialize a sua frente, então olhou no relógio constatando que estava dentro do horário e apertou a campainha e aguardo do lado de fora. Depois de poucos minutos escutou o trinco da porta sendo destravado e endireitou o corpo em expectativa. A voz melodiosamente sonolenta de Rachel saiu por atrás da fresta aberta reclamando:

– Jeny, esqueceu sua chave? Da próxima vez... – viu a morena parar a frase pela metade assim que seus olhos se encontraram.

Quinn teve uma visão inesperada. Rachel estava levemente descabelada – o que não a deixava menos bonita – face meio inchada pelo sono, um roupão bege que ia até acima do joelho e estava descalça. A morena olhava para Quinn como se ela fosse um ser de outro espaço ou algo semelhante. A boca estava entreaberta em choque e os olhos arregalados eram a marca de sua surpresa. Sem duvida uma expressão muito cômica, o que fez com que Quinn abrisse um sorriso divertido ainda que contido. A ação fez Rachel se recompor e relaxar a expressão um tanto intrigada.

Demorou alguns instantes para que Rachel percebesse o objeto cuidadosamente embrulhado e seguramente enlaçado por Quinn. Acompanhando o olhar da diva, a loira apertou um pouco mais o embrulho em seus braços e sentiu-se um tanto nervosa. Tinha ciência de que seria difícil conversar com Rachel, mas não imaginou que fosse tanto. Repentinamente começou a sentir suas mãos úmidas a medida que o silencio progredia. Quando o olhar da mulher a sua frente encontrou o seu, Quinn soube que era hora de falar.

– Er... Bom dia Rachel. – disse baixo, mas aquela hora da manhã era bem audível. Como a resposta não veio, voltou a falar. – Bem, eu trouxe isso para você, espero não estar atrapalhando.

Percebendo só nesse momento que estavam no corredor, Rachel abriu completamente a porta com um sorriso convidativo no rosto, o que deu mais confiança a Quinn.

– Claro que não atrapalha Quinn! – exclamou ela e pegando a mão da loira e enlaçando os dedos com os seus, puxando-a delicadamente para dentro. – Vamos entrando, sim? Que falta de educação a minha.

Não pode evitar tremer diante do contato espontâneo de Rachel. Só depois da reação animada da morena, Quinn se sentiu mais segura. A visão do apartamento de Rachel a fascinou assim como da primeira vez que estivera lá. Agora com a luz solar entrando pelas janelas, a decoração ficava mais evidente.

Sendo conduzida pela mulher menor, rapidamente chegou a sala de jantar.

– Você pode colocar a cesta em cima da mesa, ok? Eu vou me trocar. – disse Rachel apertando a mão de Quinn levemente entre a sua antes de seguir corredor adentro.

Resolveu focar nas suas próximas ações. Deixou a cesta em cima da mesa e começou a desembrulhá-la. Dispondo a refeição o mais organizadamente possível, foi até a cozinha procurar os pratos, xícaras e talheres. Necessitou de uma pequena expedição para se achar, mas conseguiu a louça a tempo de visualizar Rachel caminhando em sua direção no corredor. Sim, ela estava linda. Os cabelos escovados caindo sobre os ombros e o rosto ao natural dava o toque a mais para a imagem da garota. As roupas esportivas e confortáveis vestiam o seu corpo. Tanto tênis, como o short e a blusa eram da Nike e por um momento sua mente publicitária pensou que talvez a diva pudesse ser a garota propaganda da marca sem problema algum. Alias, se a empresa viesse procurá-la em algum momento, certamente seria na morena a sua frente que ela pensaria para a propaganda.

Despertou de seu devaneio quando a morena pegou os pratos de sua mão.

– Deixa que eu te ajude com isso Fabray. – disse ela com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto enquanto se encaminhava para até a mesa.

A loira teve uma visão privilegiada da silhueta da morena, os movimentos dos quadris chamando sua total atenção. Pensou que aquela seria sua visão preferida de Rachel, reprimindo o pensamento machista logo em seguida. Sorriu de lado e acompanhou sua, até então, amiga até a mesa. Depois de colocarem todos os utensílios na mesa, ambas se sentaram para degustar o café da manhã.

Comendo seu primeiro pedaço de pão, Quinn se segurou para não exclamar em desgosto. Estava sendo injusta, pois o alimento não era de todo ruim, simplesmente não tinham todos os elementos necessários para se tornar uma refeição apetitosa. Olhou para Rachel esperando ver a reação da outra. Degustando a primeira fatia, a morena suspirou satisfeita. Ok, a probabilidade da loja ter enviado um alimento de qualidade inferior foi descartada. Conformou-se com seu possível futuro, deveria comer esse tipo de alimento a partir do momento que seu relacionamento com Rachel fosse para frente.

– Não sabia que gostava de comida vegan. – disse Rachel. Pelo modo que a morena a olhava, tinha certeza que ela identificou seus pensamentos anteriores.

– Nem eu. – foi a resposta sincera, arrancando uma risada da diva. – Mas tem essa loja na 5ª com...

– A 37ª street. Vi na embalagem é minha loja favorita em Nova York. – disse a morena. – Eles tem produtos ótimos e com um preço bom.

Quinn sentiu um frio na espinha diante do comentário. Preços bons? Certamente teria que fazer mais horas extras para comprar comida vegan. Em três meses certamente acabariam com a sua economia.

– Menos mal, fiquei com medo de não corresponder as expectativas da nova diva da Broadway. – brincou Quinn.

– Para com isso Quinn. – disse ela. – Você corresponde a todas as minhas expectativas.

A loira sentiu seu rosto esquentar instantaneamente quase se engasgando com o que estava ingerindo. Seu coração batia acelerado enquanto os possíveis significados por trás dessa afirmação ainda martelavam em sua mente. Rachel rapidamente mudou o foco da conversa, falando sobre a nova peça e como estava sendo a reação do público.

Após as conversas divertidas e arrumarem as louças na maquina, Rachel novamente pegou a mão de Quinn e a conduziu até a sala de estar. A loira realmente apreciava esse contato, colocando-o na lista das "maneiras preferidas de estar com Rachel Berry". Foi conduzida até o sofá de dois lugares onde Rachel sentou ao seu lado. A proximidade deixando Quinn bastante a vontade para começar o dialogo que sabia ser seu.

– Já que estou aqui você deve imaginar que tenho algumas coisas para dizer, certo? – afirmou a loira um pouco encabulada.

Rachel apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância e Quinn agradeceu internamente por isso. As palavras já eram difíceis de serem proferidas e uma série de perguntas e respostas com Rachel não iria ajudar em nada.

– Bem, não posso dizer precisamente o que eu quero com você, porque acho que o sentimento é mais importante que isso. E eu sinto essa necessidade quase insana de ficar perto de você. – disse Quinn numa tacada só olhando para a morena. Essa deixava seu sorriso característico aflorar enquanto observava Quinn fascinada.

– Sabe, desde que nos reencontramos não consigo parar de pensar em você. – confessou Quinn agora ruborizada.

– Sei como se sente Quinn porque eu também não parei de pensar em você. – disse Rachel sentando de frente para Quinn com as pernas cruzadas por cima do sofá desviando o foco da loira por um instante.

– Acho que devemos ir com calma. – continuou a morena. – Nos conhecermos novamente e dessa vez da maneira certa.

– Esta dizendo que começamos da maneira errada Berry? – perguntou Quinn com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em divertimento. – Certamente eu chamaria de "divertida". – concluiu a Fabray provocante.

– Simplesmente que começamos ao contrário. Sou uma mulher de família Fabray. – disse Rachel sorrindo.

– Bom, então eu tenho uma pergunta importante. – disse Quinn apoiando o braço no encosto do sofá e se aproximando lentamente de Rachel. – Moças de família podem ser beijadas? – perguntou roucamente próximo a face da morena que tragou o ar em expectativa com a mudança de atmosfera.

Rachel nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a questão, colou seus lábios aos de Quinn selando a reconciliação.


	8. Chapter 8

**Impaciente** era a palavra que definia Quinn Fabray nesse exato momento. Estava a meia hora parada na Sétima Avenida enquanto o transito não avançava. Por esse motivo não gostava de dirigir e só mantinha esse carro porque fora presente de sua mãe assim que conseguiu seu atual emprego. Ela estava tão feliz que não teve coragem de recusar o pequeno mimo. Em Lima, todo e qualquer lugar que você queira ir, utilizar o carro é a maneira mais fácil e rápida de se locomover, mas desde que de que começou a morar em Nova York seus hábitos mudaram e teve que se adaptar a essa nova rotina. Os engarrafamentos são caóticos e o transporte público se torna o meio mais viável para locomoção, além de ser mais econômico.

Era uma noite de sábado normal e Manhattan era o ponto certo para quem gostava de agitação. Com seus restaurantes, bares e teatros. Quinn estava a um quarteirão de seu destino, e a ansiedade começava a se mostrar presente. Era a primeira vez que via o novo espetáculo de Rachel. Havia assistido aos anteriores sempre que podia, mas dessa vez era especial. Era a primeira vez como pretendente, ou melhor, uma possível namorada da estrela principal. Não sabia ao certo definir a situação das duas, mas sabia que estavam juntas agora e isso que importava.

Olhou para o buque depositado no banco do passageiro. Havia passado em uma floricultura no caminho e estava decidida a comprar algo diferente. Apesar das rosas serem as flores perfeitas para esse tipo de situação, era uma flor já banalizada. Se perdeu no mar de cores e essências sem saber qual gostaria de comprar. Uma atendente simpática percebeu sua confusão e a levou para um _tour_ entre as flores, explicando seus significados. Já estava sem esperanças quando chegaram as Tulipas, em especial as vermelhas. Segundo a funcionária, é um ótimo presentes para reconciliações e transmite um amor verdadeiro. Com relação a amor verdadeiro só o tempo iria dizer, mas as achou conveniente para a situação atual das duas. Além disso, as flores eram mais chamativas e tinham a sua beleza.

Ao virar a _222 West 51st Street, _não demorou a ver a fachada do George Gershwin Theatre. Parou no estacionamento, seguiu até a portaria, tendo que se desviar de algumas pessoas. Faltando meia hora para o espetáculo, as pessoas já se aglomeravam nos portões de entrada e na cafeteria. Seguindo as orientações de Rachel, continuou a frente até que avistou uma porta lateral a esquerda com uma placa que dizia "Entrada para Convidados". Deu seu nome para a atendente sendo rapidamente levada até seu acento. Diferente do que sempre pensou, os melhores lugares do teatro estão localizados entre a quinta e a décima segunda fileira. Aparentemente Rachel levou muito a sério quando falou que reservaria o melhor lugar para Quinn, que foi posicionada na sexta fileira, bem ao centro. Dali podia ver todo o palco nitidamente sem ficar com o pescoço excessivamente levantado.

Quando as luzes foram apagadas suas mãos começaram a suar assim como acontecia todas as vezes que assistia a um espetáculo dela. Parecia ridículo, mas antes mesmo de ter uma atração física pela morena, a sensação de nervosismo é a mesma da época de Glee Club. Não sabia ao certo, mas sempre torceu para o sucesso de Rachel, não que fosse realmente admitir naquela época. Era incrível que um sonho cultivado desde a infância pudesse se realizar, principalmente para alguém que batalhou tanto para esse momento. Era emocionante e seu coração palpitava cada vez que Rachel aparecia.

Nem prestou atenção nos avisos de segurança sendo anunciados. Foi despertada de seu devaneio somente quando viu as cortinas levantarem e um único holofote ser direcionado ao centro do palco. A luz forte torna o corpo solitário de Rachel visível para a plateia ansiosa. Os olhos da morena, mesmo em cima do palco, estavam fixamente ligados aos seus causando uma série de arrepios que a loira temeu ser perceptível para as pessoas ao seu lado.

Quando as primeiras notas musicais saíram da boca da diva, Quinn sentiu uma taquicardia tão grande que pensou na possibilidade de seu coração sair por sua boca. Os olhos de Rachel ficaram fixos nos seus durante a musica toda, fazendo com que a loira entendesse o recado: A musica era para ela!

Assim que Rachel saiu do palco a plateia não se moveu nem para aplaudir. A perplexidade de todos no teatro era palpável, não precisava olhar para saber que todos haviam esquecido de respirar assim como ela própria. A atriz era realmente uma diva.

A peça seguia e cada momento que a diva aparecia era especial. Claro que era um julgamento parcial de sua parte, pois a cada movimentos feito pela morena era minuciosamente captado por seus olhos. No intervalo pode ouvir mais claramente os comentários das pessoas ao redor. Os elogios a Rachel Berry eram inúmeros e seu orgulho só aumentava a cada novo adjetivo positivo. "_Sim, sua namorada é incrível!_" Sorriu com esse pensamento. Imaginar Rachel como sua namorada não soava tão assustador quanto pensou que seria, até era uma sensação reconfortante. Só precisava deixar que Rachel soubesse disso.

~/~

_Estavam sentadas no sofá assistindo Funny Girl. Incrivelmente fora um pedido da publicitária que, segundo a própria, queria entender o que a diva via em tal musical. Rachel apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Quinn enquanto a loira a segurava pela cintu_ra _deixando os corpos colados. _

_-Vai assistir a peça hoje? – perguntou a morena com a cabeça encaixada entre o vão do pescoço de Quinn._

_- Se você quiser que eu vá. –disse a loira apreciando a sensação dos dois corpos colados._

_- Quero que você vá me ver hoje Fabray. – disse a morena._

- Rachel, Quinn Fabray já chegou ao teatro. – disse uma das assistentes de produção despertando a diva que estava terminando a maquiagem.

Rachel respirou aliviada. Havia se segurado a tarde toda para não ligar para Quinn. Sim, finalmente haviam trocado números de telefone e até endereço de email por insistência da diva. Estava tão empolgada que queria o máximo de meios de comunicações possíveis com a loira. Por mais que tivesse mudado um pouco com o passar dos anos, era do tipo de garota que gostava de se sentir perto. Um tanto carente, para o seu pesar.

- Sabe quem eu acabei de ver na plateia? – disse Jeny invadindo o camarim sem bater, hábito adquirido a muito tempo. – Sua Quinn. – disse sem esperar uma resposta.

- Eu sei. – suspirou a diva sorrindo bobamente.

A ruiva fitava Rachel através do espelho com a sobrancelha arqueada como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. A morena retornou o olhar confusa.

- Agora é a hora que você diz "Obrigada Jeny, sem você esse sorriso não estaria no meu rosto e Quinn não estaria a meus pés". – disse a ruiva gracejando.

- Me recuso a falar isso. – disse Rachel depois de gargalhar. – Bom que tocou no assunto, como conseguiu a proeza?

- Bem, não fui eu que falei com sua rainha. – gracejou a ruiva. – Isso ficou com a sua amiga latina, a Lopez. Eu só dei a ideia.

- E desde quando conhece Santana. – perguntou a diva desconfiada. Não lembrava das duas conversando em nenhum momento.

_Jeny estava subindo ao camarote depois de deixar Rachel com a loira ciumenta na pista. Nunca tinha visto Rachel tão interessada em alguém antes, então esperava que elas realmente se acertassem dessa vez. _

_Encontrou com a amiga latina bonitinha de Rachel no topo da escada. A mulher a olhava atentamente, não maliciosamente, mas sim a analisando. Parou em frente a latina aguardando o que ela tinha para dizer._

_- Qual a sua relação com a Berry? – perguntou diretamente a olhando seriamente. – Esta bem claro que você já ficou com ela, só quero saber qual sua relação com ela agora. – completou._

_Jeny arqueou a sobrancelha surpresa, já gostando da mulher logo de cara. Certamente era uma pessoa de gênio forte._

_- Somos amigas. - respondeu sincera, mesmo não sendo do tipo que se deixe intimidar. - Ainda não sei seu nome... _

_- Santana Lopez._

_- Jeny Stuart. – respondeu estendendo a mão, apertando a da latina logo em seguida. - Bem Lopez, não tenho nada além da amizade com a Rachel._

_- Quinn é bastante enrolada, entende? Por mais que transmita essa imagem autoconfiante, ela ainda é insegura quando tratamos de relacionamentos. – disse séria. - Não gostaria de ter que sumir com você para que ela fique com a Berry. – concluiu sorrindo._

_A ruiva sorriu ante a brincadeira da outra._

- Digamos que trocamos algumas histórias engraçadas. É verdade que Quinn fazia desenhos seus nos banheiros da escola? – perguntou curiosa e diante da afirmativa da morena perguntou: - Como vocês não se agarraram naquela época? Estava na cara que ela te queria.

Foram interrompidas por uma batida na porta, seguido de um abafado "cinco minutos" do outro lado.

- Bem diva, o público nos aguarda. – disse a ruiva.

Rachel estava concentrada. A primeira aparição ao publico seria sua, o que é uma responsabilidade muito grande.

A canção de inicio era bem romântica e falava sobre novas descobertas e encontrar a felicidade nos braços de outra pessoa. Essa noite a música teria um destino certo e seria para a loira sentada na sexta fileira. A muito tempo não se sentia completamente feliz, então a musica seria dedicada a ela. Quando a cortina começou a subir, respirou fundo uma ultima vez entrando na personagem. Estava pronta para fazer uma das melhores apresentações de sua vida.

O espetáculo foi fantástico. O público aplaudiu por cinco minutos em pé sem nenhum expectador ir embora. Após os agradecimentos saiu do palco extasiada. Apesar do cansaço estava totalmente satisfeita, tanto que nem se importou quando James pisou em seu pé mais uma vez durante a peça. Ver Quinn aplaudi-la em pé com os olhos marejados foi a melhor sensação que já viveu no teatro desde que estreara como atriz. Só pensava em sair logo e poder beija-la até ficar exausta.

- Me lembre de chamar Quinn para assistir a peça todas as noites. – disse Jeny entrando no camarim da morena logo atrás da mesma. – Estava divina hoje.

- Nunca vi a vilã elogiar a mocinha. – gracejou Rachel enquanto se locomovia pelo cômodo.

A ruiva tinha seu próprio camarim, mas sempre que terminava o trabalho, seguia para o cômodo da morena para conversar antes de ir ao seu. Um ritual que Rachel nunca se importou. Mas hoje estava com pressa, queria encontrar a loira o mais rápido possível.

Foi se livrando do figurino de sua personagem rapidamente ficando somente com os trajes de baixo, ali mesmo, em frente a Jeny que não se importou. Nunca teve problemas com nudez. Sempre soube que para ser atriz precisaria transcender o conceito politicamente correto em prol da arte. Tanto que em seu primeiro espetáculo como protagonista teve uma cena em que ficava com o busto totalmente exposto.

Escutou três batidas tímidas em sua porta. Pelo espelho, enquanto tirava a maquiagem, observou Jeny se levantar do pequeno sofá em que estava deitada, para atendê-la. Não conseguiu esconder o sorriso quando viu Quinn parada a porta com um buque de flores a mão. A saia e a blusa contrastavam uma com a outra, naquele estilo alternativo tão característico de sua pessoa. O cabelo revoltado que Rachel tanto gostava completava o visual intrigante.

Virou-se para ela pronta para cumprimentá-la sorridente, mas expressão da loira não condizia com a sua. Quinn alternava o olhar entre Jeny e Rachel, sua expressão se fechando mais a cada segundo. Rachel, não entendia o que acontecia. Olhou para si mesma e teve sua resposta oculta ali. Certamente estar seminua na frente da ruiva não deve ter agradado a loira. Reprimiu o sorriso que estava ansioso para despontar a qualquer momento. Quinn Fabray com ciúmes de si deixava seu ego nas alturas.

Sentindo o clima tenso, a ruiva tratou logo de se retirar.

- Bem, vou deixar o casalzinho sozinho. – disse ela travessando a porta. – Ah sim, Fabray, de nada, viu? Dá próxima vez que precisar de ajuda para conquistar uma mulher pode me ligar, ok?

Jeny saiu sem ver o rosto de Quinn se crispar diante da afronta que acabara de receber. Rachel esperou um instante para se aproximar de Quinn, procurando respeitar o espaço da loira.

- Quinn...

Mais ou menos a um metro de distancia chamou esperando que a loira olhasse para ela. Viu a loira suspirar e o buque ser erguido em sua direção enquanto a loira levantava olhar em sua direção.

- São para você. – disse a loira e Rachel abriu um sorriso enorme fazendo com que Quinn também sorrisse timidamente.

- Obrigada. – disse a diva se aproximando mais e se aconchegando nos braços da loira.

Sentiu a loira apertar o contato.

- Já falei que não gosto da sua amiga? – disse a loira com o rosto encostado entre os fios de cabelo da morena. Rachel ficou na duvida se a loira falava sério.

- Jeny é uma pessoa legal.

A respiração quente de Quinn fez com que a diva quase perdesse a linha de pensamento.

- Ah claro. – foi a resposta irônica de Quinn divertiu Rachel que não pode deixar de gargalhar.

Quinn afastou-se o suficiente para encarar a diva. Rachel suspirou encantada. Essa faceta séria de sua companheira(?) era tão encantadora quanto as outras. Certamente teria dificuldades para definir qual seria sua expressão preferida de Quinn, já que a medida que vai conhecendo uma a uma, seu coração palpita mais forte e vai se apaixonando cada vez mais.

A loira a olhava com ansiedade, como se tivesse algo importante para dizer. Não conseguiu se conter, acariciando com devoção a face delicada de Quinn vendo a loira suspirar e fechar os olhos aprovando a sensação. Opa, mais uma batida forte, mais uma expressão para a lista.

- Vocês sempre ficam assim perto uma da outra? – perguntou Quinn ainda de olhos fechados.

- Hmm?

Rachel não tinha entendido a pergunta. Logo os olhos claros de Quinn focalizaram os seus sentiu suas pernas bambearem.

- Vocês sempre ficam nessa intimidade toda uma com a outra? – perguntou e Rachel começou a perceber o rubor se alastrar pela face da loira.

Em nenhum momento pensou em mentir. Na verdade estava tentada a saber até onde o ciúme de Quinn iria.

- Bem, dividimos o mesmo quarto na faculdade. Acho que já passamos da fase de se incomodar uma com a outra.

Viu a sobrancelha de Quinn arquear e seus lábios se crisparem. Se o objetivo era deixa-la enciumada, já havia conseguido. Agora só teria que consertar.

Segurou firmemente a cintura de Quinn colando ainda mais seus corpos. Passou o nariz por toda a extensão do pescoço da loira até chegar a seu rosto. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos, as respirações entrecortadas de ambas foram mescladas.

- Mas prefiro minha intimidade com você Fabray. – dizendo isso, mergulhou seus lábios no da companheira sendo respondida imediatamente.

Toda a descarga de adrenalina acumulada durante a peça foi descarregada ali. Passou o tempo todo ansiando tocar esses lábios e o resultado não poderia ser melhor, ainda mais quando se tem as mãos de Quinn Fabray em sua nuca provocando sensações extremamente prazerosas.

Resmungou quando os lábios de Quinn descolaram dos seus. Não estava pronta para uma separação e avançou novamente nos lábios da loira. Sentiu novamente seus lábios se separarem e percebeu que a loira usava a diferença de altura para separa-las.

- Não acho que seja uma situação favorável para uma mulher de família Rachel. – disse Quinn beijando lhe o rosto. – Principalmente com esses trajes.

- Não sou uma mulher de família agora. – contestou tentando retornar ao contato.

- Mas eu sou Berry. – disse a loira sorrindo. – Não sei se conseguirei me controlar com você assim.

Aparentemente Quinn estava se divertindo com a situação, não iria desistir tão fácil. Avançou suas mãos por baixo da blusa da loira, arranhando de leve a pele branca e trazendo um arrepio logo em seguida.

- Não quero que se controle. – sussurrou.

- Estamos no seu camarim...

- Não me importo.

- Alguém pode entrar...

- Eu tranco a porta.

- Fiz reservas para o jantar...

- Não estou com fome. – dizendo isso avançou para o pescoço da loira. – Alias, nesse momento minha fome é outra Fabray.

- Rachel... – a morena sabia que estava ganhando. O corpo da loira não resistiu como das ultimas vezes. Se apertasse mais um pouco conseguiria o seu objetivo.

Avançou para a boca da loira sem pudor algum. Teve a certeza de que venceu a batalha quando a loira puxou levemente os cabelos da sua nuca enquanto retribuía. Suas mãos avançaram buscando terreno e seu corpo encaixou no dela perfeitamente.

- Erro primário Fabray, sempre feche a porta.

Ser interrompida em um momento tão intimo fez o corpo de Rachel arrepiar, mas logo relaxou constatando uma ruiva já trocada e arrumada olhando-a pelo vão da porta semiaberta. Já Quinn parecia estar em choque. Estava levemente pálida e seu corpo estava rígida. Aos reconhecer Jeny, o rubor de sua face foi voltando aos poucos e seus olhos foram se fechando em irritação.

- O que você quer Jeny? – perguntou Rachel irritada.

- O diretor pediu para você ir atender seus fãs. Parece que os seguranças estão tendo dificuldades para conter seu mar de admiradores. – disse a ruiva. – Falei que estava o máximo hoje. Traga a Fabray mais vezes, sim? – e com isso sumiu atrás da porta sem esperar uma resposta.

Rachel suspirou antes de se afastar completamente de Quinn. Ante ao choque, não tiveram muito tempo de se separar. Acariciou o rosto da loira antes de pegar suas roupas e entrar em seu banheiro.

- Já disse que odeio a sua amiga? – foi o que ouviu a loira praguejar antes de fechar a porta.

Saiu de mãos dadas com Quinn pelos bastidores do teatro. Ali as pessoas não se importavam e nem faziam fofoca com relação ao relacionamento das duas, mas assim que chegaram a porta de saída soube que teria que se separar de Quinn. Não tinha vergonha do relacionamento que estava tendo, muito pelo contrário, por ela já teria espalhado aos quatro ventos que estava com a loira. Mas um relacionamento envolvia duas pessoas e ainda não haviam conversado sobre como se portar. Quinn também tinha seu trabalho e seus amigos. Tirar a privacidade dela com um bando de fotógrafos sedentos por noticias não seria justo.

Olhou para a loira mais uma vez não querendo quebrar o contato. Estar assim com a loira trazia uma sensação de felicidade e paz que Rachel não se lembra de ter sentido antes. Quinn sorriu para ela apertando firmemente sua mão antes de solta-la. Agradeceu internamente, pois não sabia se seria capaz de fazê-lo.

- Quero ir ao Central Park, Quinn. – falou rapidamente.

- Agora? – perguntou estranhando o pedido.

- Pensei que fosse me levar para jantar Fabray.

- E vou, mas depois vai ficar muito tarde, não acha? – disse a loira. – Por que essa vontade repentina agora? – perguntou intrigada.

A porta dos fundos foi aberta e já dava pra ver as pessoas se acumulando do lado de fora. Respirou fundo e antes de passar pela porta disse:

- Quero andar de mãos dadas com você...


	9. Chapter 9

- Rachel, onde você esta? - perguntou a loira estranhando o alvoroço ao fundo da chamada telefônica.

Quinn estava em Los Angeles desde o começo da semana. Foi chamada a sala do chefe na segunda feira de manhã e esse fato lhe trouxe mau pressentimento, principalmente porque se não fosse pelas reuniões mensais ou apresentações de projetos, nem saberia qual a fisionomia de seu superior. Teve a bela noticia de que seria a substituta dele em um congresso de publicidade e que teria que viajar durante a noite. Fora até dispensada mais cedo para arrumar suas coisas para a viagem e, de quebra, com o cronograma do evento para se inteirar.

"Ainda ganha uns dias de folga na terra dos artistas", disse o chefe sorridente. Com certeza dias de folga é o que menos teve desde que chegou. Ter que participar de uma mesa redonda dando suas opiniões sobre novas tendências no cenário publicitário não a tinha deixado muito feliz e se pudesse ela mataria seu chefe.

Foi despertada pela resposta de Rachel:

- Estou na casa de Santana. - respondeu a morena rapidamente.

A loira congelou na hora e um arrepio involuntário invadiu seu corpo. Desde quando Santana convidaria Rachel para visitar sua casa? Principalmente em uma quinta feira?

- Elas têm uma placa escrita "Brittana" na porta do apartamento, acredita? - continuou a morena, e pelo tom da voz, Quinn pressupôs que estava empolgada.

- Rachel, como você foi parar aí? - perguntou Quinn intrigada. Santana era muito imprevisível e nunca se sabia o que ela estava aprontando.

_Era uma manhã de terça-feira e Rachel estava entediada. Já havia feito seus exercícios matinais com uma carga extra e nem isso serviu para elevar o seu animo. Todos os seus planos com Quinn haviam sido afetados por essa viagem repentina de trabalho. Depois de responder a mensagem "empolgada" da loira sobre como estava "amando" a experiência no congresso, estava decidindo entre repassar as falas da peça ou ir a casa de Jeny e juntas fazerem algo mais interessante._

_Se animou rapidamente quando o telefone tocou achando que poderia ser Quinn._

_- Oi Rachel. – disse uma voz empolgada do outro lado da linha que Rachel reconheceu._

_- Oi Brittany, tudo bem? – perguntou tentando entender o motivo da ligação._

_- Tudo sim. – disse a dançarina. A morena pode escutar outra voz no fundo da ligação e teve certeza de que era da namorada da loira. – Rachel, a Santana pediu para avisar que estamos nos auto convidando para ir assistir a sua peça amanhã. _

_Rachel não estava tão chocada. Era uma reação bem típica da latina, poderia até imaginar a satisfação da latina em ser maldosa com ela. Mas na verdade estava até agradecida. Estava querendo convida-las para assisti-la, mas havia esquecido de pedir o contato para Quinn._

_- Ela disse que precisa ficar de olho em você enquanto a Q esta fora, mas eu sei que ela quer assistir você atuando. – disse a loira do outro lado da linha. – Ela chorou naquela peça que você morreu no final e depois me levou para assistir de novo, escondido da Q._

_Ouviu uma voz abafada ao fundo, mas pode identificar um "Eu não chorei" vindo da voz da latina. Escutou barulho de movimentação até que ouviu a própria latina falando no aparelho:_

_- Espero os melhores lugares Berry. – e desligou sem esperar uma resposta._

_Rachel ficou emocionada com a confissão, era muito importante que seus antigos amigos acompanhassem a sua carreira e tivessem coisas positivas para dizer a respeito._

- Bem, depois que elas assistiram à peça, Brittany nos chamou para ir ao apartamento delas. – disse a morena.

- "Nos" chamou? Quem mais foi com você Rachel? – perguntou Quinn já sabendo a resposta.

- Jeny esta aqui também. – respondeu a morena.

Não que fosse uma maníaca ciumenta, mas se já não gostava muito de Jeny antes, depois de saber por uma "escorregada" de Santana que Rachel e a ruiva tiveram um envolvimento, sua tolerância é ainda menor. Confiava em Rachel, mas a proximidade das duas amigas não impedia que seu subconsciente lhe desse umas alfinetadas.

- Estou sentindo sua falta Quinn. – disse a morena carinhosa do outro lado da linha.

Era sempre assim. Quando Rachel percebia seu desconforto, vinha com palavras carinhosas que mostravam o quanto ela estava gostando de estar com ela. E claro, a loira se derretia com todo esse carinho e esquecia suas desconfianças. Mesmo a pouco tempo juntas, já haviam estabelecido uma ligação forte, o que as vezes a assustava.

A distancia só fez com que tivesse ainda mais certeza de onde gostaria de estar, do outro lado do país.

- Também sinto sua falta Rach. – disse com a voz rouca, meio engasgada pela reboliço de emoções.

Desceu no Aeroporto LaGuardia no inicio da tarde de segunda. Assim que pegou sua bagagem saiu apressada pelo portão de desembarque e pegou o primeiro taxi que encontrou. Sabia exatamente onde iria quando disse o endereço ao taxista, e certamente não era a seu apartamento. Sempre que chegava ao bairro de Upper East Side ficava impressionada com a estrutura dos edifícios. Era um bairro nobre afinal de contas.

Saiu do taxi assim que chegou ao endereço indicado. O porteiro deixou que entrasse sem pedir uma identificação. Ficou espantada, talvez eles tivessem um sistema de reconhecimento facial ou algo parecido. Descendo no andar indicado hiperventilou três vezes relembrando tudo o que tinha ensaiado no avião. Queria que as coisas saíssem perfeitas, mas não por medo de uma rejeição. Estava bastante confiante, sentia que estavam na mesma sintonia, querendo avançar na mesma direção nesse relacionamento. Mas queria que fosse um momento romântico e especial, uma história para que Rachel pudesse recordar com carinho.

Tocou a campainha e esperou do lado de fora. Mudava o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra em ansiedade. Depois de dois minutos sem nenhuma movimentação no apartamento, resolveu tocar novamente. Achou estranho já que Rachel comentou que estaria em casa durante o dia. Buscou na bolsa o seu molho de chaves localizando a chave que ganhara de Rachel.

_"Para você entrar quando quiser" – tinha dito a morena._

_- E no seu coração eu posso entrar? – perguntou a loira abraçando a diva que abriu seu sorriso característico._

_- Você já esta nele Fabray._

Quinn sorriu com a lembrança enquanto abria a porta do apartamento constando que ele realmente estava vazio. Sentou no sofá e optou por esperar pela diva.

Trinta minutos! Tempo que aguentou esperar antes de pegar o celular e discar o numero de sua futura namorada.

~/~

- Santana, preciso de um favor seu. – disse Rachel ao telefone com a latina.

- Berry, se seu problema é falta de sexo, já adianto que sou fiel a minha Brit, então vai ter que esperar a Q retornar da despedida de solteira.

- Santana...

- O que? Todo mundo sabe que Los Angeles é a San Tropez americana. Com o sucesso que aquela loira faz, deve estar arrasando nas noites por lá. – disse a latina com uma ironia que irritou a morena.

- Se a sua intenção é me irritar, não esta conseguindo Santana.

Mas a verdade é que estava conseguindo. Nunca passou por sua cabeça desconfiar de Quinn, mas depois das histórias que Santana fez questão de contar-lhe sobre a vida da loira enquanto estiveram em seu apartamento, e ainda foram confirmadas pela inocencia de Brittany, realmente acreditava no poder de sedução da loira.

Quinn era muito cuidadosa e ligava todas as noites depois da peça acabar para falar com Rachel, deixando a diva bem segura. Quando fora questionada sobre algumas de suas ações passadas, simplesmente respondeu:

_"Isso foi antes de nos reencontrarmos Rachel. Agora estou com você, só com você" – dizia a loira fazendo o peito de Rachel inflar de emoção._

- Se não quer falar das orgias da Fabray, o que deseja Berry? – disse com voz tranquila.

- Quero a chave do apartamento dela.

- Roubo é crime, sabia?

- Não vou rouba-la! – respondeu rapidamente.

- Já quer se mudar para lá? Berry, sempre soube que você tinha problemas. Aceitar o casamento com a Orca só confirmou isso. Agora já esta querendo morar junto com a Q?

- Ela chega de viagem a noite e eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Ah! Que fofo Berry. Morrerei de diabetes em instantes.

Depois de muita perturbação, ficou combinado que Rachel passaria no escritório da latina e de lá seguiria para o apartamento da loira.

Passou no supermercado e depois foi a floricultura e encomendou o maior buque de Tulipas vermelhas que a loja poderia fazer. Combinou com o atendente para a entrega ocorrer no final da tarde no endereço de Quinn.

Pegou as chaves com Santana e rumou ao apartamento da loira. Estava em cima da hora para deixar tudo pronto. Quinn chegaria no começo da noite, não queria arriscar ser pega no meio de seus planos.

Nunca pensou que fosse tão fácil chegar a casa de Quinn. Sabia que a loira morava no bairro de Yorkville, bem ao lado do seu. Isso tornava impressionante nunca terem se esbarrado em algum domingo enquanto fazia sua caminhada matutina.

Chegou a portaria, se identificou e o porteiro deixou- a entrar dizendo que a "dona Lopez" havia informado de sua chegada. Pegou o elevador até o terceiro andar.

~/~

Começava a anoitecer quando Quinn acordou de seu cochilo no sofá de Rachel. Quando tentou ligar para a morena a tarde, o celular estava desligado, então resolveu esperar mais um pouco acabando por adormecer.

Deveria saber que nem sempre as surpresas dão certo. Quando ligou para Rachel no dia anterior avisando do horário errado de seu voo, a mesma disse que ficaria em casa o dia todo. Quinn disse que chegaria tarde e que iria direto para casa descansar, mas naturalmente era só uma desculpa para distrair a namorada(?).

Pegou o celular e resolveu ligar uma ultima vez. Depois de dois longos toques finalmente Rachel atendeu.

- Quinn?

- Oi Rachel! Tudo ...

- Quinn, você não deveria estar no avião agora? Sabe, é perigoso telefonar assim! E se o avião cair?

- Fizemos uma escala. – mentiu a loira. – Rachel, onde você esta? – perguntou a loira não detectando nenhum barulho de fundo que denunciasse a localização.

- Estou em casa . – foi a resposta da morena.

Quinn estava pensativa. Mesmo se despedindo normalmente de Rachel, não esperava que a morena mentisse para ela. Tentando afastar as ideias negativas, decidiu voltar para casa e no dia seguinte resolveria as coisas com Rachel. Não valia a pena se estressar antes da hora.

~/~

Abriu a porta de seu apartamento deparando com a luz da sala acessa. Achou estranho, havia falado com Santana pela manhã e a latina não havia mencionado visitar seu apartamento. Também não era dia da diarista. Apurou os ouvidos a qualquer som que pudesse identificar se havia alguém em casa. Escutou sons de panelas na cozinha. Deixou a bagagem perto da porta e foi se aproximando do cômodo cautelosamente. À medida que a distancia ia diminuindo, Quinn identificou a voz que tocou seu coração desde a primeira vez que a escutou.

Ao espiar pela porta aberta, Rachel cantarolava baixinho uma canção conhecida enquanto lava a louça que havia usado. O jantar possivelmente já estava pronto, pois, em cima do balcão, várias assadeiras estavam cuidadosamente colocadas. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, faltavam 30 minutos para o seu falso voo chegar.

Quinn se sentiu envergonhada por ter se chateado com Rachel. Certamente sua namorada (ou espera que seja a partir de hoje), estava se programando para fazer uma surpresa para ela e não tinha culpa de que a própria Quinn gostaria de surpreende-la também.

Apoiada no batente, pegou o celular e discou no numero da morena. Escutou o celular chamar em seu aparelho e logo o toque de Don't Rain On My Parade começou a ecoar no cômodo assustando Rachel que foi pega desprevenida. Secando a mão na toalha, pegou o aparelho no bolso traseiro da calça e sorriu ao ver o nome da loira no visor.

- Oi Quinn. – encostou na pia e deu um suspiro sorrindo.

O coração da loira quase explodiu. Ver a maneira como a morena reagia só de falar com ela, o carinho evidente, a deixava cada vez mais feliz.

- Oi Rachel. – sussurrou a loira para não ser descoberta.

- Por que você esta sussurrando? – a loira viu a sobrancelha de Rachel se erguer e um sorriso debochado. – Não esta ligando do avião, esta? Já não disse que é perigoso? Se o avião cair vou me sentir culpada.

- Já sai do avião. Estou pegando um taxi. – disse ainda sussurrando. – Posso passar na sua casa?

Quase riu quando Rachel aprumou o corpo diante da pergunta.

- Não Quinn. Você deve estar cansada. A viagem foi longa. – disse a morena. Quinn via a tentativa de escolher as palavras certas e se divertia com isso. – Amanhã prometo te visitar e você pode ir a peça comigo se quiser.

- Tudo bem Rachel. – viu a expressão dela relaxar. – Mas só queria dizer uma coisa: Você esta mais bonita do que a última vez que te vi.

- Mas...

Quinn achou graça das expressões feitas por Rachel antes da morena compreender e se voltar para a porta da cozinha focando seus olhos assustados nos da loira.

- Oi. – disse a loira desligando o aparelho e caminhando até Rachel.

Colou seus lábios aos da morena sendo retribuída quase que imediatamente. Os braços de Rachel envolveram seu pescoço em um abraço delicado.

- Você estragou a surpresa. – disse a morena. Os lábios, muito próximos da orelha esquerda de Quinn.

- Estava com saudade. – foi a resposta de Quinn ainda extasiada com a proximidade. A compatibilidade com Rachel é tão grande que só de ficar abraçada com ela já se sentia confortável.

- Mas vamos consertar isso. Vai tomar banho e relaxar um pouco enquanto termino as coisas por aqui.

Não teve argumentos que fizessem Rachel mudar de ideia. Nem aparecer de toalha, mesmo sabendo que a morena pareceu se arrepender por duas vezes de sua decisão.

A espera valeu a pena. As Tulipas vermelhas em cima da mesa, a refeição vegetariana (porque a comida vegan Rachel sabe que não Quinn não gostava) e o carinho formaram a atmosfera perfeita entre as duas.


End file.
